King Of The Beach
by ihasakeyblade123
Summary: There wasn't anything more EGOTISTICAL then what this red head moron was calling himself: 'King of the Beach' ae? Sounds more like 'Jerk of the Beach'. But... He's really cute... In which Roxas has to do a series of dares for a rather attractive red head 3 AKUROKU 'M' for swearing and guy x guy stuff :D :D
1. I

**KING OF THE BEACH**

_There Are Far, Far Better Things Ahead_

_ Than Any We Leave Behind._

"Come on Roxas, will you please turn that frown upside down! You might actually have _fun_."

The idea of this holiday being 'fun' had never even crossed Roxas's mind. To be completely honest (and rather frank) he'd rather slam his dick in a revolving door then go back to Twilight Town this summer. He couldn't possibly think of anything more awesome than being stuck with his parents at a beach paradise where he knows no one and has no friends.

Yeah, he was totally okay with this.

Just _peachy_.

Imagine having to walk past all those couples making out, all those other teenagers flirting and canoodling and doing god knows what! After you pass by them on the beach they turn to stare at you with their freaking obnoxiously mocking eyes. It's like they can physically see the massive 'L' branded on your forehead and the flashing signs pointing to it.

Fuck beaches.

Fuck towns that teenagers flock to in the summer to canoodle!

Fuck everything!

"I'm sorry _Mother Dearest," _Roxas said, his voice dripping with an acidy sweetness. "But I really don't think that adjective even applies to that sentence." _Heh, good one Roxas _he told himself.

Roxas heard his Father mutter something along the lines of 'smartass', but he didn't take the conversation any further. He'd better not start a fight with his parents seeing as he was stuck with them for the next three weeks. _Three weeks_. THREE WEEKS.

The boy's palm came up to smack his forehead, and he groaned leaning against the car door. His seat belt didn't move at all. That was another thing that pissed Roxas off- when seat belts decided to be little bitches and turn into concrete just when you wanted them to move. Why was life so hard!? What kind of World do we live in where a guy can't even control his own seatbelt-!

Roxas realized he was rambling in his head and promptly told himself to shut up.

With masses of teenage angst piled up behind his eyes, he looked in displeasure as the car he was currently traveling in with his two over-zealous parents rounded the final corner on it's journey into Twilight Town.

The first thing you notice is the beach, seeing as the main road was directly beside said beach. It doesn't just have normal sand either, it's like gold. It's gold, and soft, which made it popular WHICH IN TURN made Roxas hate it all the more.

The second thing you notice is the sheer amount of people (79% of which are canoodling teenagers- much to a certain blonde's chagrin). Teenagers throwing frisbees, playing soccer, volleyball, or just talking. Just fucking _socializing_.

Those _bastards._

Roxas was too caught up in his own anger to realize what his Father had been saying the past five seconds. Anyway, whatever Roxas heard sounded something like this- "-kicking you out, have fun at the beach today." Then the car came to a stop in the beach car park.

Wait, what?

Roxas blanched."I think I just heard you say you're making me spend the day at the beach. Alone. Please tell me I heard wrong?" He said, looking out the window with sadness and distaste.

"If you had been listening instead of angsting," his Father rolled his eyes. "Then you would know that I AM making you spend a day at the beach alone. You need to make some friends this Summer, this will get you in the spirit."

"Tell me Dad, do you hate me? Because this is what someone would do to me if they hated me."

His Father turned to face him, putting the car into neutral. "Roxas. Get out of the car right now or I will personally come back there and kick your butt out. Do you want me to make a scene?-" He made to take off his seatbelt menacingly. "-I _will_ make a scene." His Father made to get out of the car, but Roxas was already out with a towel and iPod in hand. Hell no did he want his Dad to make him the laughing stock of the entire town in thirty seconds. Hell no.

The teen did make a point of slamming the door loudly and trudging off as if he had a dark storm cloud above his head. Roxas almost stopped to throw up when he heard the song 'Pump It' by the Black Eyed Peas blaring from some R-Tards speaker. Really, you can't get anymore cliche than that. What next? 'Whistle' by Flo Rida? Roxas really had to get out of here… His parents hadn't even said how long they were going to be! What if he WAS actually stuck here ALL DAY?

Whelp, he'd probably be attempting to suffocate himself with sand soon anyway.

When his toes did hit the golden-soft sand he had to refrain himself from sighing. Okay, maybe he did want to go to the beach, but not THIS beach. This beach was a nightmare. A social nightmare. But imagine being on a nice secluded beach, one where it was just you and the crabs. Wouldn't that be lovely? Not this noisy _monstrosity._

He cast his eyes out to the waves and continued walking forward (trying not to step on any topless sun bathing girls- cringe). Roxas placed his towel down on a non-occupied piece of sand halfway between the main road and the sea, then whipped his t-shirt off and chucked it down as well. Then, Roxas made for the water, mentally wincing as a guy ran past him who was chasing a girl with a water gun. He hoped he hadn't developed an eye twitch or something, that would be attractive, nothing screams 'be friends with me' more than a shifty eye twitch.

Walking forward, trying to forget his troubling thoughts, his feet being lightly tickled by the sand, that annoying freaking song still blasting in his ears, Roxas made it to the water.

Looking down at his feet like he did every year, Roxas waited for the sound of a wave telling him the water was coming. He heard the familiar 'slush', then watched as it ran over his toes. Cold and perfect in every way.

Closing his eyes, tuning out the _god _awful music, Roxas soaked up everything that was so beautifully Summer at this very moment. He couldn't see anyone but himself, the sun, the sand and the water.

Perfect… This was how Summer was supposed to be, comfortable. But unfortunately, Summer seemed to be laughing in his face right now, actually, it wasn't Summer, he could hear some jerk off completely losing his shit behind him.

Now, an angry Roxas is not something you want to come across in a dark alley way- no, actually, _screw _dark alley ways, you just don't want to come across him angry anywhere. Even in broad daylight.

That laughing bastard ruining Roxas's Summer didn't know what was about to hit 'em.

Roxas turned on his heels, flicking up some water as he did so, and saw a group of five guys crowded around this poor slightly chubby kid. If there was one thing Roxas couldn't stand, it was mindless bullying. Some idiot with a inferiority complex trying to make himself feel better, that seemed to be the case most of the time. You know what Roxas did? He actually went straight over there.

The bullies (Who looked at least a year older than Roxas, and A LOT taller, musclier, generally _I could kick the shit out of you _material) were still laughing their heads off, not noticing the fuming blonde kid marching over to them, hands on hips. He was short, but seriously, you wouldn't cross him when he was angry. Seriously. Some people would call Roxas crazy for taking on five massive guys, but now was not the time for thinking about actions, now was the time for mindless impulses.

With a loud- "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" All attention was turned towards Roxas, even the kid being bullied (whose sand castle had been smashed) looked up at Roxas with tear-stained cheeks with a look that said '_what the fuck do you think you're doing_?'

^ _You know you're screwed when ^_

"We're just playing with our friend here…" A silver haired guy spoke, a big grin plastered on his face. He seemed to be very amused by Roxas's glare, the prick. Everyone here was an absolute bastard.

"Yeah, he looks like he's really enjoying it, knock it off would you? Nobody thinks you're cool." It was true, these guys looked like complete idiots.

The leader formed a nasty grin on his face. "Why are you defending him kid? Got a crush?" The whole pack of idiots howled with laughter, and the poor bullied guy tried to sink down into the sand. Roxas just smiled sweetly, his deviously cunning (or so he would like to think) mind working away.

"No, but hey, are you going out with anyone…?" The silverette looked down in surprise at the blonde, who had now turned all blushy and cute. He flashed a charming smile at Roxas, moving closer.

Roxas almost puked.

"No, why? Wanting me all to yourself?" His friends let out astonished laughs, nudging each other with their elbows.

The blondes personality snapped back to 'Imma kill you' in zero point five seconds.

"I can see why you _aren't _taken." Roxas deadpanned, pushing him to the side and offering a hand to the poor kid whose sand castle was nothing but rubble. The silverette's face dropped and he stropped off down the beach with a "Come on guys, I'm bored". Roxas narrated his exit in his head: '_There the silver menace went, off to terrorize more of the general public. What a good citizen_.'

Roxas went to help the kid off the ground. He looked shaken, but had a small smile on his face nonetheless. "T-Thanks…" He stuttered, trying to get a look at Roxas but the sun was in his eyes.

"Don't mention it, hey, what's your name?" _Maybe I can make a friend, hey, he's younger, but he's not a douchebag. _The kid looked like he was shaking at the knees poor fellow. He seemed to be calming down with those guys gone though. He realized there wasn't any danger, Roxas looked pretty harmless.

"Pence," he said, dusting himself off. "What's you-" He abruptly stopped, his gaze focussed on something over Roxas's shoulder, the blonde felt a presence behind him that felt a little weird. Pence, looking like he was going to pass out turned to Roxas shaking. "S-Sorry, I-I hear m-my mum calling me…" With that he was off running down the beach, tripping up on everything in his way, resulting in a face plant.

"The hell?" Roxas whispered to himself, that sure was strange. Oh well, he'd been a good person today. He went to turn around but bashed into someone. A rather tall and solid someone. Roxas cursed having hit his nose, and was rather proud that he hadn't fallen over. Why had this person been so close behind him anyway? PERSONAL SPACE.

The blonde reached up to rub his poor, battered nose. The guy he had ran into didn't even apologize, and Roxas recognized his shorts... It was one of the idiots terrorizing Pence. Anger filling Roxas from his toes to his hair line, his mind came up with the only thing he could ask without dive-tackling the guy. "_What do you want_?" He asked with a sharp edge to his voice, drawing himself up to his full height. (Again, not that much)

When Roxas's eyes met acid green, he really almost fell straight over again. Not in a good way. The kind of way that you want to fall over to fake an injury so you DON'T have to talk to someone.

Which was right now.

He really didn't want to be talking to this jackass who had been beating up Pence.

Not now not ever.

Roxas went to push straight past him. "Out of my way-"

"Not so fast blondie," Roxas grimaced at that name, plus he now had an arm blocking his way, just to rub salt in the wound. _Blondie. _Oh, how he loathed that name. Picking his eyes off the sand, Roxas looked up at the guy again. Nope, he was still very much _right there_- Invading his personal space. Same red hair, same stupid shorts, same smirk plastered on his face stupid face.

To make it very clear, the only reason Roxas stopped walking was because he hoped he could knock this guy into the middle of next week.

"_What_." He hissed.

The red heads hands instantly went up in a 'mock-surrender'. "Whoa now kid, I just wanted to introduce myself-"

Soooo not interested.

"Too bad, I don't care." Roxas was very much sending out shut-downs left right and centre now, and he couldn't be anymore proud of himself.

"Well, I think you should, you see..." The guys tone suggested he might have something important to say, his voice going slightly hushed at the end.

I'm going to say this again, the ONLY reason Roxas is sticking around is so he can hit him.

Yes.

And he very much wasn't leaning in to hear what the red head had to say.

No.

"_I am._.." _Get on with it! _Roxas thought to himself, trying not to get too excited. "_Thee_..."

"What?" The blonde urged, getting mildly annoyed at the red head for wasting his time.

The grin that took over the red heads face was insane, not insane in the way that made him look like he belonged in a mental asylum, but insane in the way that Roxas really didn't think anyones face could get like that. _Ever._

Then the red head leant away from Roxas, stretching his arms out in a lazy and somewhat boastful fashion. "I'm King of the Beach." He said, with complete smugness, that grin not fading even a millimeter.

Roxas felt a mixture of emotions. He wanted to laugh, at the sheer stupidity of the dude in front of him. But mostly, he really wanted to throw up (he had been wanting to do that the past ten minutes actually...). I mean, how is it that one person could be _so egotistical _and _self enamored _to dub themselves 'KING OF THE BEACH'. He really had no right to the title, and Roxas knew it was only there so this guy felt like he had some sort of sick superiority over the poor beach goers.

This red head must bully everyone, and make them call him 'King'. That is the stupidest thing Roxas had ever heard. No wonder Pence ran away so quickly, this guy must have bullied him before!

He was a complete ass!

"Do you remember the last thing I said? Don't._ Care._" The guys grin instantly dropped. Roxas turned on his heal, kicking up a bit of sand, then started walking off down the beach.

He was annoyed to see the red head was following him, matching his pace along the shore.

"I don't think you understand the concept of: '_Fuck Off_'." Roxas spat, walking faster. Curse his short legs! The red head wasn't even breaking a sweat! And he didn't even look mildly put-off from being sweared at!

"Look, just hear me out-"

"I don't WANT to hear you out!" This is about the time that Roxas realized he was making a scene so he dropped his voice and stopped walking. The red head stopped immediately, his face looking hopeful as Roxas took a breath to talk to him. "Listen, I just want to have a _normal _holiday. Can't you just leave me alone?" The red head's smile returned and he lazily draped his arm around the unwilling blondes shoulder. He was one smug bastard.

That word had gone up to Roxas's no.1 most used word of the day. _Bastard_.

"I can tell this holiday is going to be very boring for you seeing as you look like a _total_ wet-blanket-" He ignored Roxas's protests and attempts to remove his arm, instead they began walking down the beach. Roxas was _pissed._ "-So I have a proposition for you, and before you say your not interested-" He had completely caught Roxas's weary expression, "-just hear me out, you might actually have _fun. _How 'bout a little _challenge."_

This random had tugged at one of Roxas's vices. Challenges. Now the blonde couldn't even back down even if he wanted. Roxas was silently saying in his mind 'fml' and other abbreviations that needed to be said in this situation.

Roxas realized they were back at his towel and ipod, so he stopped walking. Looking up at the red head, his eyebrows knit together in contemplation. He _could _always back out if he wanted to, no one was going to _make him _do anything he didn't want to do. That is, if he could overcome his OCD when it came to competitions.

"What's the challenge?" He finally said after many silent moments.

The red head looked up in surprise, an expression he had worn a lot this afternoon. "Really? I thought it might take more convincing..."

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Roxas snapped, folding his arms across his chest and inhaling a deep breath. He had always been quite quick to temper, something he and his Father shared.

The red head paused for a second, then that stupid grin returned. "I like you kid, you've got spunk, what's your name?"

Roxas sooooo didn't want to introduce himself. "Roxas." He said, grudgingly.

"Hello there Roxas, my name is Axel-" Roxas thought that name suited him, obnoxious and sharp. "-now that introductions are out of the way, would you like to begin?"

Roxas was taken aback. "What? Right now?"

"Yeah, we're burning daylight."

The blonde bit his lip, he had kind of been hoping to escape from here and hide-out in his holiday house for the rest of the Summer... "What do I have to do?"

Axel stretched out his long lanky arms like he had earlier. "Well, it's a dares list, I give you one or two dares a day and you complete 'em."

"That is _so _juvenile." Roxas muttered, but catching Axel's smirk he knew he had heard him.

"You're just chicken-" Axel went to start making chicken noises, but Roxas smacked his hand over the red heads mouth with such speed even ninjas would envy.

"_Shut. Up. _I _cannot _believe you just pulled the 'chicken card'. Fine. I'm in, but only because I want to prove to you that A) I can have fun and B) This King of the Beach bullshit is the stupidest, most _egotistical_ thing I've ever heard of, and you are _insanely_ _immature_!"

Roxas saw Axel's face drop as he took away his hand. Instantly feeling bad because of his little rant, he looked down at the sand. "Plus, I'm... Y'know bored... And stuff."

The smile returned, causing Roxas to mentally slap himself and remind his brain that this guy was a douchebag.

Roxas stood awaiting his 'first task', much like Harry Potter (heh). Axel produced a small piece of paper from his back pocket... God knows why he kept a random list of dares in his pocket at all times. It looked much like a piece of notebook that had been ripped up, it was very raggedy, with a scrawled number '1' on the back. Axel handed it over to Roxas with the biggest smile he could muster, then dove his hands back into his pockets, which must have been his normal pose.

The blonde eyed the piece of paper wearily, then looked up at Axel who gave him a nod of encouragement.

He was _so _going to regret this.

Roxas looked down at the paper,

** an item (STEAL) from anyone on the beach, you cannot tell this person it's a dare or you instantly fore-fit.**

Roxas looked up from the paper.

"Really? You want me to steal something?" He asked, with his big blue eyes. He was figuring out if he had the guts to steal something off someone... But Roxas had really only ever stolen some sugar out of the bowl at his own home once or twice, maybe even put a crayon in his pocket from school.

But never _actually _stolen anything.

Roxas wrinkled his noise. "You're not going to make me get you a human foot or anything are you...? Later on I mean..." Roxas was glad that Axel cringed and shook his head. That's a weight off his shoulders, at least he won't be having to dismember someone anytime soon.

"Oh, and before I forget, you have until sun down to do your dare, after that you-"

Roxas turned his back to Axel, cutting him off. "Yeah yeah, I know 'fore-fit'." He surveyed the beach, trying to figure out a way to steal something without _actually _stealing something. There had to be a loophole, like, he wasn't just about to go straight up to some poor, defenseless old guy and pick his pocket.

That's just _sick!_

_Wait. Wait, I've just thought of something_...

Snapping his fingers, Roxas made towards a group of teenage girls. This plan was _brilliant! _Completely _foolproof! _That is, unless Roxas's flirting skills had gone down hill since he'd last checked. And these girls, they were obviously there to meet guys, they were lip-glossed up to the nines, wearing bikini's and all sporting a copy of 'Twilight' on their towels.

_Perfect_ Roxas thought, attempting to hide his smirk. Axel sat down on the blondes discarded towel, watching in interest as Roxas walked straight up to the group of girls.

_Interesting..._

The three girls looked up as Roxas approached, exchanging exited giggles and attempting to act natural even thought THERE WAS TOTALLY A BOY APPROACHING-%!^& %

Roxas cleared his throat when he reached them, putting on his most charming smile. "Hey ladies, I was wondering if I could borrow some sun block, I forgot mine-" Then, carrying out his plan, Roxas trailed off, pretending that the girl closest to him had caught his attention. She had blonde hair with blue eyes much like himself, and was wearing a white bikini. When they met eyes the girl blushed

"Ah, hey, haven't seen you around here before..." He said, causing her to blush completely red and giggle. Roxas wasn't entirely focussed on her, he was more focussed on the blue flower hair-clip she was wearing.

Target sighted.

"Yeah, m-my friends talked me into coming..." She said shyly, Roxas made another move, he sat down to start talking to her then caught a loose piece of her hair, winding it back into place behind her ear. Her friends exchanged giggles of astonishment, Roxas was playing it cool as ice.

"I should be thanking your friends..." He mused, but then, using superior acting skills, Roxas cast his eyes to the sand. "If only I didn't have a girlfriend..." Whispering with 'mock sadness' had always been one of his strong points. The girl looked struck, her smile dropping.

Then, Roxas suddenly looked up. "What's your name?" She looked slightly taken aback, but managed to stutter a reply.

"N-Namine..."

"Namine!" Roxas repeated, as if it was the most glorious name he'd ever heard. "I'm Roxas, and may I say Namine, you are breathtaking..." She blushed once more, yes, Roxas still very much had his flirting skills. "Do you have anything I'd be able to remember you by? Something that I could look at to remember your beautiful face?"

Now a blushing mess, Namine nodded shakily, pulling her clip from her hair. She handed it to Roxas, who accepted it gladly and pocketed it.

Best go out with a 'bang' was one of his mottos.

Taking hold of Namine's hands, Roxas leant forward to whisper in her air. "_Thank you very much, you have no idea how happy you've made me._.." Then, when she was super-blushy, Roxas the lil' trickster gently kissed her cheek.

She almost fainted, her friends making little squeal-y noises behind her. There was quite a bit of fangirling going on, Roxas had to get the heck out of there. "Goodbye Namine," he said standing up to walk back over to Axel. "Hopefully I'll see you again, soon." He sent a cute wink in her direction, then left her to hyperventilate.

Heh, heh, sttiiiil got it!

Roxas trotted happily back over to Axel, then handed the so-called 'King of the beach' the token of Namine's hair clip. Hey, it wasn't hardcore stealing was it? It was a love message or something... Something uncriminal-y. Yeah. Stealing was a _harsh word, _Roxas preferred to call it... Borrowing without giving back.

That sounds more PG13 doesn't it?

"There you go, anything else '_your highness'."_ Roxas did a curtsey, rather getting into the new thespian attitude he'd adopted in the last ten minutes.

"In matter of fact there _is _one more little thing I'd like you to do today..." Axel said, and if Roxas wasn't so good at reading people, he might not have caught the hint of annoyance in the red heads voice. Even if Axel was annoyed he was jolly good at hiding it, and it made Roxas feel a little bad... Maybe he should change his tone? Axel was a jerk but still, he didn't like upsetting people...

Pushing aside hidden emotions, The King produced another piece of paper, this one was just as scrunched up as the first. He offered it to Roxas, who took it with a smile to make up for his behavior. The red head smiled back, and Roxas swore he looked almost human.

Like with the first paper, Roxas gazed over it quickly. But this time, his mouth twitched upwards at the sides.

**2. Go up to the nearest woman (Over 40 years old) and say: 'vous êtes très gras'.**

The reason for Roxas's smileyness was the fact, that, yes in deed, he could totally speak french. He'd been learning it since he was seven, seeing as his Grandfather was french and he'd always wanted to speak with him.

Axel had just instructed him to say, 'you're so fat' to the nearest lady, and y'know, luck wasn't quite on Roxas's side today, because a bus load of French tourists had just pulled up, and the woman there were the only ones on the beach that looked over forty.

Crap...

"Is it french?" The blonde asked, casting big, innocent looking eyes upon Axel who shrugged.

"Yeah, google translated it," he replied with a shrug, silently grinning to himself as he watched the tourists mill around, looking at the Ocean and snapping photos. All Roxas could think was '_hell yeah! I've got this in the BAG!' _

_"_Okay... I'll be right back..." Roxas said wearily, using his acting skills again. He had actually never been so confident with something in his whole life than this task right now. Making sure he looked uncomfortable, the blonde walked over to the nearest French lady. She was rather plump, with a pearl necklace gracing her neck with matching earrings. Her hair was a reddish-grey, but you couldn't really tell because of the ginormous hat she wore.

Roxas tapped her on the shoulder when she was speaking to another tourist, he was a bit intimidated but pushed those feelings aside for the good of the dare. Axel watched from his seat on Roxas's towel as Roxas shyly said a muffled 'bonjour' before going up on his tippy toes to whisper in the Woman's ear. The red head waited for the gasp and the slap (he was feeling a bit bad for dumping Roxas in the deep end) but it didn't come.

In fact, the Woman was blushing. Not an angry blush either, it was an embarrassed blush.

Roxas waltz'd back to Axel with a big red lip-stick mark on his cheek and a rather smug look on his face. Axel of course was staring at him, open mouthed, as he just went to sit beside him like nothing had even happened.

Axel was still in shock. "What did you _say? _She should have-"

"Hit me, yeah I know..." Roxas answered, using the edge of his towel to wipe the muck off his face. "I'm Sorry, I might have _accidentally _told her her smile was beautiful." The blonde was absolutely _beaming._

"Of course..." Axel said, laying down in the sand, supporting his head with his hands. "Of course..." He repeated, drawing out the 'o' sound in an exasperated way. "-Of COURSE you can speak french." He was laughing to himself, and Roxas didn't know whether to feel complimented or offended.

"Sorry for not getting myself bitch-slapped, thought my face might appreciate a kiss more..." He muttered, picking up his iPod and pocketing it. If he left now he might be able to walk back to his Uncle's house where he and his parents were staying before it got dark...

"I guess I'll let you away with it because it's impressive." Axel nodded in appreciation, making Roxas smile-

No. Wait. He's a dirtbag. No likey Roxas. No _likey._

"Thanks, hey it's getting late, I'd better go-" Roxas made to stand up, but the red head stopped him with a hand on his knee

"Really?" Axel sat up. "But it's like, three hours 'till sundown."

Roxas blinked a few times, this Axel guy sure did have a slight obsession with sundown... _We're burning daylight.._. It might just be because Axel lives in a beach town-

Wait. Roxas didn't know that as a fact.

And Axel was giving him a hopeful smile.

A few more minutes here wouldn't hurt eh? "So, you ah, live here?" Roxas asked, deciding that now would be a good time to ask whether his prediction had been right. Axel took his hand off his companions knee. Satisfied that Roxas wasn't going anywhere for the time being he settled back on his elbows, enjoying the ocean view.

"Yeah, I go to the local high-school. It's always fun to mess around with the people that come here over Summer." After that sentence Axel sent a wicked grin in Roxas's direction, but the blonde just shook his head, refraining from face-palming.

"So, apart from disrupting the general public, what do you do for fun around here? And don't-" He added, when Axel was about to say something. "-Say 'hang with friends', because that's not something I can do here, all my friends are at home..." Roxas tried to sound non-sulky but it sort of came through the surface.

He regretted saying what he had said immediately.

"Awwww!" Axel cooed, Roxas shut his eyes and let the embarrassment consume him. "I'll be your friend Roxy!" Wow, that wasn't annoying. Roxas's hands were balled into fists even if he didn't know it. And OF COURSE Axel was now sitting up in full teasing-mode. Yay.

"I'm sorry, but if your the only friend I make over this Summer, I might expire."

"Heh, there are worse things in the World though, take, ah..." The red head's face scrunched up as he thought hard. "Spiders! Take spiders as an example!" Roxas had to laugh at that, Axel was gesturing all over the place and it really was hilarious. Axel joined in the laughter as well, watching as the blondes shoulders shook. "See! You're laughing! I can't be that bad!"

Roxas snorted, "I dunno, you tried to get me b-bitch slapped..." Despite himself he was still laughing. Actually, the both of them had doubled over with laughter at the sheer weirdness of the situation.

"It was from the goodness of my heart I swear!" Axel clutched his chest, whilst his other hand wiped a stray tear away from his eye. This caused Roxas to be in even more stitches, and he could no longer utter any words at all. They started to attract a bit of attention, randoms staring at the strange pair of teenagers pissing themselves.

Their laughter sadly came to an end, and as the two unlikely friends looked at each other, Roxas thought that maybe this Summer won't go so bad... Maybe Axel wasn't so bad (he'd have to, of course, check with Pence on that one IF he turned up at the beach again). And maybe, just maybe, if the dares don't end up killing him he might just have fun.

Roxas? Have fun? What! No way! Get outta town!

Yes, he might just have fun.

Man, Axel's eyes were _really _green.

Oops.

_Eckhem_...

Realizing a little too late that they had been staring at each other, Roxas awkwardly cleared his throat whilst Axel, with the same amount of awkwardness averted his eyes, scratching the back of his neck.

"I really should be getting back..." Roxas said, trying to defuse the weird air between them. His Dad had said he'd pick him up, but let's face it, Father's are useless at remembering stuff like that.

"Do you want me to walk you? I got all afternoon..." The red head was sort of looking everywhere but at Roxas...

Hot damn this was awkward.

Like, 'oops I accidentally touched your butt when we were walking side by side and we're friends' awkward. And yes, that is _very _awkward.

"Ah, nah, I should be all good-"

They both stood up, Roxas bent over to retrieve his towel and shook it getting rid of all the sand. All the two could do was stand there, Axel was incredibly tall Roxas decided. _Like, if I were to ever KISS him it'd be a hell of a mission-_

Then, realizing his fault, Roxas had a panic attack-

_Wait. I'M NEVER GOING TO KISS HIM WHAT THE HELL AM I ON ABOUT!?_

Axel had to wave a hand in front of the blondes face, because he seemed to have 'zoned out'. Roxas was instantly roused from his thoughts, and felt himself blush as Axel gave him a weird look.

_Right. He's straight. Straight as a pole, that isn't... Ah... Bent. Why am I even THINKING this? This is ridiculous-_

"Ah, Roxas, you okay? I lost you again buddy..." Axel now had a hand planted firmly on his shoulder shaking him lightly.

Roxas was roused yet again.

"Um, yeah! I'm fine!" He may or may not have said that a little _too_ loudly... "I'll um, head off now..." He slung his towel over his shoulder as Axel straightened back up again.

The red head smiled as Roxas began to walk up to the road. It was weird how there always seemed to be traffic down that road... People towing boats, random teenagers in pick-up trucks with surfboards... It really had become a massive tourist spot since the last time he had been here...

"Hey Roxy! You know where to find me!" Axel called after him. Roxas turned around to find him pointing to the ground and nodding. Always at the beach huh? Roxas would have to pull him up on that one day, he'd find him at the local surf-shop or something and say 'LOL! You're not at the beach right now where you said you'd be SUCKAAHH!'.

Whoa, getting off topic. _I'm walking home. _With a small wave the blonde kept walking, trying not to trip over his feet because of the smile Axel had just given him. That's right... One foot in front of the other... _Nice_... His feet hurt a little when he hit the rocky pavement, he always did hate sharp pebbles on his toes... Worse than fucking lego.

Roxas _loathed _lego.

But lego wasn't the pressing issue. The pressing issue was that Roxas now had an over-friendly red head, who now sort of controlled him once or twice a day.

Who he _may _or _may not _have feelings for.

Roxas slapped himself in the face, literally, and it hurt. Luckily no one was around to see it. He might just have a red mark across his cheek now, it felt like he did. Roxas also mentally slapped himself several times for his ability to fall in love with random people. Like, at the library, if he makes eye-contact with someone sitting in a chair across the room from him (that is a _guy), _then BOOM, cupids arrow has hit him and he fusses over that person for the rest of the afternoon.

Until he finds a new person when walking to school the next morning.

He convinced himself it was just a hormonal thing, something he'd grow out of. He couldn't start planning weddings every time someone showed him the least bit of kindness, he just had to learn to control his feelings.

And right now, that meant not letting Axel get to his head.

Axel could be the villain of this story.

_Could be._

God _dammit _he had to talk to Pence again! _Why did he have to run off!_

Roxas was so incredibly caught up in his thoughts, he kept wondering what the dares will be tomorrow, and then slapping himself to remind his brain that he certainly _was not _looking forward to it. Dammit! He just had to focus on other things like... Ice cream. Ice cream was nice, cold, and never in a million years would get you slapped by a French woman (not that that_ actually_ happened). It also would never bully defenseless boys like Pence.

Yep, keep telling yourself that Roxas.

When the blonde finally got to his Uncles house, which was half-way up a good _inclined_ hill (Roxas was ashamed to say he was a bit unfit). It was still the same green wooden house, very holiday-y with a great view, and it had only taken ten minutes walk from the beach. It was a lot closer than Roxas remembered, it had been about five years since he was last here after all.

He found his Father sitting on the porch, coffee mug in hand, watching as his son huffed and puffed his way up the hill.

"Have fun son?" He asked, smirking around his cup, his old wrinkling blue eyes shinning.

"Bite me." Roxas spat, dumping his towel in his Father's lap as he passed. Always a pleasant child... Anyway, the reason they were here in Twilight Town wasn't entirely because they had wanted a holiday. Roxas's Uncle had needed them to look after his house, so that's why they were here. It was just Roxas, his Mother and his Father. JOY.

The (now) angsty blonde grabbed a random piece of fruit out of the bowl on the kitchen bench, then made his way to the stairs leading up to the second story. He had shot-gunned the only upstairs room in the house early on when his parents had first said they were going. It was a room meant for kids/teens, but Roxas felt like he'd better shot-gun it anyway, just to be sure.

It sure was the coolest room in the whole place.

It was like a tower, a small room with a single window pointing out to the beach. You could see everything perfectly up there, it was just how Roxas remembered it. He flicked the light on to see his duffle bag already sitting on top of his single bed, he had to admit maybe his Father had _some _good moments.

_Maybe._

Roxas sat down on his bed, loving the way it still creaked like it used to. Then, shoving his bag mercilessly onto the ground he lay back down onto the comfy duvet.

Maybe this holiday wouldn't be so bad after all?

_'Heh, there are worse things in the World though, take, ah, spiders as an example!'_

Speaking of spiders there had better not be any in this room, or the whole town was going to be awoken by Roxas's girlish screams.

Review/Fave/Follow

3


	2. II

**KING OF THE BEACH**

**_Chapter II_**

_There Are Far, Far Better Things Ahead_

_ Than Any We Leave Behind._

...

It was around three O'clock the next day that Roxas finally manned up and went back down to the beach. He ignored his Mother's demands to drive him down there, he'd wear flip-flops this time, plus he wouldn't be able to handle that kind of social-suicide (_Bye sweetie! Have fun making sandcastles with your little friends! _Cringe).

His Father had caught him on the way out though, much to Roxas's annoyance. 'Where are you going? You hate the beach.' He had stated, and before Roxas could stop himself he replied with- 'Going to see Axel'

That was the worst mistake he had _Ever. Ever. Made._

The blonde got the fuck out of there before his Dad could start with the old: '_ooh! Is he your booooy friiieeend?'._

_Christ_.

Roxas took his sweet time walking to the beach though, seeing Axel again was going to be a slight thrill for his system, a thrill he wasn't all that welcoming to yet.

It wasn't welcomeat_ all._

With towel in hand, Ipod in pocket and flip flops on feet, Roxas finally made it to the beach. It was still as obnoxiously party-central as it had been the past day, only this time there were more people making out because it was later in the day (still effing hot though (THE SUN NOT THE PEOPLE).

Let me explain, there were lots of people making out because they'd had the day to get to know each other, flirt a little, and now everyone was a lot _more than friends._ Yes, that is how teenagers work. Ick.

Roxas found a suitable spot, and he'd already fooled his body into calming down so he didn't even have an adrenaline rush anymore! He sat down, casting his eyes to his ipod so he didn't have to watch strangers tongue each other.

"Didn't think you'd show_ blondie_," and yes, that was Axel's voice in his ear causing him to jump about three feet in the air.

Roxas immediately whipped his head around. "Call me that and you _die."_

Yes, his illusion of Axel had been shattered once again. It was looking like he liked the 'thought' of Axel, but not the actual 'Axel' himself. Huh... Funny that. All Roxas could think was:

DAMN HORMONES!111!

And blushing! Blushing sucked as well! Why did he have to blush whenever someone got within his personal bubble? Especially in front of _Axel. _Gah!

"Okay, okay, you win, I enjoy having my head attached to my body..." The red head mused, plopping himself down next to the 'miffed' Roxas and holding a piece of paper up to his blue eyes. Roxas went cross-eyed looking at it, then reminded himself he should probably be reading it instead of just _looking._

He grabbed it carefully, and Axel watched as he examined the contents.

**Find me an epic shell**

"What does that have to do with anything?" Roxas asked, finding a shell seemed pretty random.

"What does anything have to do with anything?" The red head sighed, picking up Roxas's iPod and sticking one ear-piece in his ear. Then, he looked back up at the blonde. "Hop to it," he winked, making Roxas (regrettably) flush pink again and stand up.

It was incredibly useless trying to find a shell on this beach, it really was nothing but sand, everyone knew that. That must be why this is one of the dares, because it's hard to find shells on the beach...

Maybe in the Ocean...?

Roxas stripped his T-Shirt off, dropping it onto his towel which now had an Axel on it. Axel was busy tapping away on his iPod to even notice, so Roxas didn't feel any sort of self-consciousness, this was a relief to say the least. He left his jandels by the red head's feet, then made for the water.

It was high-tide, so he didn't have to go far and the water got deep quickly. He walked into the surf, also feeling relieved that it wasn't freezing, but refreshingly cold. Roxas dove right under, relishing in the water soothing the heat of the sun that had been blasting on him for the last ten minutes.

He popped up above the water, and came really close to forgetting his mission... Water was just so much fun! You could kick here and there, splash about, hold your breath and swim with fish!

Water was wicked!

Wait- The mission, of course.

Roxas took in a deep breath and dove under again. This time, he kicked right to the sand on the bottom. Slightly fearing for his fingers lives because of crabs, he stuck his hands out and sifted through the sand. When he was confident he had a good handful of objects that weren't moving, he pushed off the sea-floor and went to the surface again.

With his handfuls, Roxas swam back to the shore, emptying the contents of his treasure onto the wet sand. The waves going over the pebbles worked as a good cleaner, and Roxas was slightly depressed to see he had only fished up two shells.

One of them was very generic, just like every other white/pink shell Roxas had ever seen in his life time. But the second one was interesting, it was almost star shaped, Roxas figured it was a starfish fossil, it almost had a golden tinge around the outside.

It looked like it might please the King, so he took it in his hand back up to him.

"Good swim?" Axel asked, his eyes closed, his head bopping away to the music in his ears.

"Yeah, I got your shell." The blonde shook his hair out, sitting down next to Axel with the sand sticking to him _everywhere._ All Axel did was hold out his hand, so Roxas placed the little star in his palm.

The red heads eyes opened, and he took the headphones out of his ear so he could properly survey the shell. "Yes, hmmm..." He hummed, looking it over, occasionally closing one eye, rubbing his fingers over it. Roxas was slightly anxious to hear the verdict, but told himself he really shouldn't be.

"I have come to the conclusion-" Roxas leant forward. "-That this, in fact-" Axel turned to face him, and a grin spread out over his face. "-Is one kick-ass shell! Onto the next task!" he fist pumped the air, pocketing Roxas's starry shell and drawing out another old piece of paper.

Roxas took it with a light yawn, man, swimming wore you out! He laid down in the sand, not really caring if it was all sticking to him of not. Axel watched him with a smile playing on his lips.

That smile was not to be trusted.

**Be wild, do something you've never done before.**

The blonde scrunched up his nose. "How am I supposed to think of something? What haven't I done...?" Roxas asked himself, but Axel was already on his feet, offering him a hand

"Come on, you've got until sunset so we've only got three hours!" Roxas looked up at Axel's excited expression, then to the hand offering him a help up. He took it, and Axel placed his towel around his wet shoulders then began dragging him towards the car park.

"Wait- what? Where are we going?"

"Oh, you'll see dear Roxy... You'll see..." Roxas now saw that Axel had his shirt and flip flops under his arm, with his iPod in his pocket. His parents really would have killed him if that iPod had gone missing.

_Parents_.

"But, wait, my parents won't know-"

"We'll be back before they start to worry, would you calm down?" They'd finally made it to an old red car, Roxas had been fighting Axel all the way over. The red head grabbed some keys out of his pocket and unlocked it. He then went round and opened the passenger door. "Come on my Princess, your chariot awaits," Roxas hadn't realized he was standing frozen, just staring at the car with his mouth opening and closing.

There really was no way that he'd be able to talk himself out of this.

And he most certainly could not ignore the way his heart beat was going as fast as a race horse after Axel had referred to him as 'My Princess'.

He would never know what convinced him to get in the car, but it must have been some stupid phrase in his head like 'YOLO1!', and certainly nothing to do with hot red heads. When he got in, he noted that the car was very much a 'beachy' car. Sand littering the ground and random pairs of shoes/clothing _everywhere. _Roxas admitted he rather liked the car, it had character, but he would have liked it more under other circumstances, like, oh, I don't know, non-murdery ones.

"You won't rape me will you?" He asked unsure of what Axel was capable of. He'd mostly asked to break the always awkward 'first time in a car with you' air.

"Sorry, it wouldn't be rape if you enjoy it." Then he sent another wink Roxas's way as he turned the car on. And the blonde was very much looking a down at the floor trying figuring out how he was going to survive the night without melting into a puddle of goo on the ground.

Roxas was only slightly hyperventilating as Axel drove the car out of town. And when I mean slightly, I mean his breathing was a bit off, but that didn't mean the rest of his body wasn't freaking the fuck out. Let me put this scenario in your head: You meet a hot stranger at the beach. Said hot stranger drags you (unwillingly) into a vehicle and proceeds to drive you further away from your parents, and you have no idea where your going, or what's going to happen to you.

Wouldn't _you _be freaking out?

You're a liar if you said you wouldn't be.

He still had a couple hours until it got dark... Maybe he could get away before that happened!

It was hard to ignore the smell of salt in the car, no doubt Axel had been in here soaking wet once or twice since he'd had it. That smell was also making Roxas anxious... What if Axel had previous drowned someone in the sea then stuff them in the trunk!?

Almost as if Axel could read his brain, he let out a soft laugh not taking his eyes off the road. "Jeez Rox," he said, making the blonde jump lightly for not the first time that day. "You'd think I was I psychotic murderer the way your tensing up there. Would the radio help maybe? It's not that much further I promise."

Despite the soothing words, Roxas shivered slightly. "I'm just sensitive to my surroundings... That's all..." He muttered, wanting nothing more but to slap himself in the face again. What he'd just said wasn't exactly 'normal' or 'cool'. But Axel laughed anyway... Man, Axel had a hot laugh...

_Roxas for gods sake will you keep it in your pants for five minutes! _He told himself, _really _wanting to hit himself now.

Axel flicked a few nobs about on his radio, then a soft guitar melody began to play, calming Roxas down enough so he could sink back into his seat. He noted that the car was traveling right out of town, and back towards the city where he lived. There was no way they were going to the city though, that was a good six hours away, where could they possibly be going?

After putting his shirt back on (he was feeling a bit exposed), Roxas looked out the window to the forest that lined the edge of the road. Twilight town really seemed to be the randomist spot to plant a town... It was beautiful as heck but still really random. The town was almost situated in a clearing, with hills outlining it, it was it's own wee basin.

But now he was being taken out of that basin, being driven by a maniac (that he may or may not fancy) into the forest.

Roxas was completely overjoyed. (Sarcasm.)

You should have seen the relief on his face when he noticed the trees beginning to clear, and he did actually face-palm remembering there was a little town out from the beach, he and his parents had stopped there for ice blocks on the way in. The blonde wracked his brain for what the name of the town was but came up with nothing... It was arguably bigger than Twilight town though, with a massive super-market, a bowling alley, a couple of bars, apartments. Practically the closest thing the Twilight town residents had to a 'City'.

Roxas was thanking his lucky stars when Axel pulled off the main road to go down a side street. Even if he didn't know the name of the town, he still knew there were only two exits out of it, to the City or back to the beach. This could only be a good sign right? RIGHT?

He almost started sobbing for joy when the car actually came to a halt, parking in what seemed like a rather full small car-park. "Where are we?" Roxas instantly asked, watching as Axel unbuckled his seat belt and got out. It must have only really taken 15 minutes to get there, but adding the fact that Roxas had been packing himself the whole time it felt like three hours. Following the red heads lead, Roxas exited the car too, having to hurry to catch up with Axel how had already started walking down a side alley. "Hey! Wait up!"

Axel slowed his pace, he had thought Roxas was just behind him. "Heh, sorry, I'm just a bit excited, this is going to be _awesome." _He was jittering about, much like a child at Christmas... Roxas thought he really _did _look insane at this moment.

Trying to watch where he was going, Roxas asked:"What's going to be awesome?" Axel draped his arm over his shoulder, and the blonde tried not to sink against him, a nasty blush creeping to his cheeks. When Axel spoke next, his voice was right in Roxas's ear that it made him shiver like in the car.

But this time it was one of those good shivers...

"_Roxy... _You ask _far _too many questions..."

_Jesus. _That really did turn a few dials in Roxas's body to 'on', if you know what I mean.

They rounded a few more corners, it was like a concrete maze, but Axel seemed to know what he was doing. Roxas could still feel his breath ghosting over his ear, and he was more aware of the red heads arm around him than he ever had been before... This afternoon was not going very well at all.

Axel finally stopped when he came to a grey door that seemed to mix in with the grey concrete surrounding it. Roxas really would have never known it was there if he'd just randomly walked past. His pulse quickened that little bit more... No one would be able to hear him scream back here... Axel however, wasn't having the same issues as the blonde, he just dropped his arm off Roxas's shoulder and knocked on the door three times. He then stood back, and sure enough after a few seconds the door swung open, a rather interesting looking pink-haired... _Guy? _was standing in the door way, looking at the two teens with his hands on his hips.

Roxas noted he was wearing a blue velvet tracksuit, practically a sticker on him saying 'Yep, I'M GAY!'

"I.D's?" He said, soft lip gloss sparkling in the sunlight, his face a mask of seriousness. And yes, Roxas was very much freaking out. Were they illegally trying to get into a club? After a few seconds, the pink guy broke into a smile, high-fiving Axel like they were old pals. "Just kidding-" Insert suggestive wink at Roxas. "-Axel hunny, you're allowed here anytime you want, especially when you bring a cute little thing like that with you..." Then, after a rather significant once-over of Roxas, the guy was off back through the door with a rather flamboyant strut.

Axel grinned widely at Roxas, a grin that seemed to be hiding something underneath it. "After you," he said, ushering the blonde inside then shutting the door behind them.

And yes, they were definitely in a strip club now.

Roxas looked around, it was obvious the place was out-of-action right now, who would come to a place like this at quarter to four in the afternoon? The real party would begin around seven, maybe eight or nine. There were people wandering around, mostly girls, wearing jeans and whatnot cleaning up stuff or trying out new moves on the stage. The place really was massive...

"Oh, if you're wondering why we came in the back entrance, since we don't have I.D's I just got Marly to sneak us in." Roxas looked at Axel with the most incredulous look he could muster. So this was the dare? Go to a strip club? There really had to be more. "And speaking of us being 'illegally' here-" Roxas was snapped out of his thoughts to hear Axel's urgency in his ear. "-We've got to move fast before anyone catches us."

Roxas didn't even have time to suck in a breath before Axel grabbed his hand and yanked him behind a curtain to their left. He didn't stop there though, they continued creeping along the curtain-line until they came to an opening. The red head peaked his head out to see if anyone was coming, once he was satisfied the cost was clear he pulled Roxas out from their hiding place and down a corridor, which was littered with doors on either side, each marked with a number.

Axel pulled him all the way to the furtherest room, then shoved the poor disheveled blonde in. When they were both safely tucked away inside, Axel locked the door with haste, it really would suck if they got caught, they'd come this far after all.

The blonde wasn't having quite as peaceful thoughts as Axel was having. What _Roxas _was more focussed on was the fact that they were currently in a private room. You know, one of those _rooms _were a person went to get a _private _show. And by _private _you know it means _stripping. _So either Axel or Roxas was going to get rather naked very soon and Roxas had this sinking feeling it was going to be him.

This room couldn't get any redder, it had a red carpet, red velvet walls and a massive red-round couch lining the edge of a small stage. The stage itself was only a step off the ground, with a single gleaming pole in the centre reaching up to the roof.

Yes, Roxas was freaking out now.

STRIPPING~?!111?!

_Stripping _was not one of his strong points, heck, he didn't even know if it _was_ one of his strong points! He'd never done it before! No one had really done it before!

_Be wild, do something you've never done before..._

Sucking in an anxious breath, Roxas made himself man-up to speak. "Who's going on the pole?" He asked, watching Axel walk over onto the stage. It gave his heart a little bit of hope that he wasn't going to have to throw all his innocence out the window in an instant, but Axel beaconed him over.

_I'm so screwed._

The blonde hesitantly made his way over the Axel, who was leaning on against the pole _still _grinning like an idiot. He stepped onto the stage, and stood looking at the King. "What do you want me to do?" Roxas asked, unsure and freaking out like he'd never freaked out before.

"Well, I did do a lot of thinking about this one last night-" Roxas couldn't help but think of_ Axel in bed... Imagining the blonde giving him a strip show... Looking at him with predatory eyes, his sanity breaking then pushing sweet Roxas down onto the couch and_-

Oh wait, Axel's still talking.

"-And I figured you wouldn't be that into giving me a show, so I thought we'd just hang ourselves upside down on the poles and see who can hold themselves up the longest, timing ourselves on my phone." Then, quick as a flash Axel was hanging upside down, his legs wrapped around the pole and his hands attempting to hold on as long as they could...

All Roxas could think was: _What... The... Fuck..?_

Axel dove his hand into his pocket and biffed his phone at Roxas, who fumbled to catch it before it hit the ground. "T-Time me!" Axel commanded, his face turning an unnatural shade of red. _What the fuck? _It took Roxas a couple of seconds to work out the mobile, but managed to get to the timer, he'd add ten seconds at the end.

Meanwhile, whilst the numbers continued to click upwards, Axel's face screwed up in concentration. His breathing was getting a little difficult too, his blood pumping around his body faster because of the muscle strain.

At around 1:30 minutes, Axel let out a gasp and collapsed onto the floor. Roxas watched him in astonishment, now the red head was giggling his head off.

Maybe he was really a kid at heart?

"Ouch..." Axel muttered between chuckles as he picked himself off the floor. Roxas returned his phone to him, Axel gave approving nods at his time, then turned back to Roxas. "Your turn, do you want a hand up?"

"Nah... I'll be alright..."

And sure enough, after a weary glance at Axel, Roxas hoisted himself up onto the pole. It was a strange sensation, hanging the wrong way up in a strip club. Roxas felt as his face tingled, his eyes going watery as he battled gravity to keep himself up. Heck, this was harder than he'd thought it'd be... How the hell had Axel stayed up so long?

_Distract yourself..._

Roxas closed his eyes, breathing in and out deeply and counting ducks in his head (Well, dahh! If he'd tried counting sheep he would have fallen asleep!). After a while, his hands became very sweaty, and keeping himself up was becoming a frighteningly difficult task.

So, he let go.

Surprisingly Axel caught him before he could hit the ground. Well, when I say 'caught' I mean he threw himself underneath Roxas as to cushion his landing. They were now in a bundle on the floor in the strip club, Roxas's face incredibly red and Axel's eyes open wide.

"_T-Three-twenty_..." Axel whispered, and Roxas realized how close they were. He was actually _on top of _Axel, their chests flush against one another's, and Roxas also knew that their crotches were also touching, this was another thing that became apparent to him all too quickly.

Annnnnd we're back to freaking out.

He rolled off of Axel, trying not to splutter about too much. "U-Um we should get back... M-My parents and stuff..."

"Yeah, okay, we should be heading back I suppose..." Roxas saw something flash in Axel's eyes as they both got up to leave. It was something like...

Disappointment?

Desire?

A mixture of emotions not even Roxas could recognize?

They made their way back to the curtain, Axel keeping Roxas closer to him then he had earlier when they'd come in. Just when they were about to slip through the back door, Marluxia made a reappearance. Axel went to say something to him, but the glittery pink-ette strode straight past him to Roxas.

"Hey there sweetness," Roxas looked up, in shock mostly. Marluxia leaned in super close to him, the blonde having to fight the urge to back away, because it might have been rude. "Call me..." He drawled. Then, fluttering his big eye lashes he reached right around a shocked and pink Roxas, to put a little card with his phone number into his back pocket. He made very sure to brush the blondes rear end with his hand when he drew away, and Roxas left the strip club frozen in a look of utter embarrassment mixed with slight mortification.

Axel... Well, Axel just looked pissed to be completely honest.

The red didn't leave Roxas's cheeks even when he got back into the equally red car.

They drove back to the beach in silence, but at least this time it was a comfortable silence, as in no one was trying to rape anyone, which, y'know, is always a _good _thing_. _Roxas was still blushing over the Marluxia thing, he'd never been hit on by an older guy before, let alone a stripper.

"So, ah, how do you and Marluxia know each other?" Roxas asked, his curiosity causing him to bit his lip. Was the guy next to him in the car secretly a stripper on weekends?

To his surprise, and slight disappointment, Axel shrugged. "Ah, we've known each other for ages, he's just one of those people whose always been around..." He trailed off, parking in the car park outside the beach.

The car ride had gone pretty fast, and the two companions jumped out of the vehicle. They moved around the car to sit on the hood, facing out to the sea. It was sun down now, the sky a bright orange color mixed in with hues of pink, blue and red. Axel hummed to himself lightly as they looked out, it really was breath taking. You never exactly get to see sunsets in the city...

"I guess you see this every night huh?" Roxas asked, not drawing his eyes off the sun as it began to disappear over the horizon. Axel didn't drop his gaze either, both boys in a complete trance.

"Yeah, but sometimes it not about sunset _itself_, but it's about who you watch it with..." Axel trailed off again like earlier, caught up in his own thoughts. Roxas turned his head to look at him, and found Axel's eye brows knit together as he watched the sun. He sounded like he had been quoting something or _someone _just now, and Roxas would have paid anything to be able to read his mind.

Being a mind-reader would have helped a lot in this situation actually.

Roxas cast his eyes back to the setting-sun. This really was a terrific place to think about stuff, and the only 'stuff' on Roxas's mind was Axel, and how he wished he was the only 'stuff' on Axel's mind too.

"What are you thinking about?"

Roxas felt the hairs prick up on the back of his neck. He turned to see Axel assessing him with light green eyes, the orange light from the sun playing off his face making him look so soft... So gorgeous...

"Nothing..." _You._

Axel turned back to the sun. "Okay then, I won't pry," Roxas tried his hardest to let Axel's bummed-out expression slip from his mind, but he couldn't help but see the clear disappointment in his eyes. Swallowing his curiosity and inner-desires down firmly, then locking them in a vault inside his system, Roxas got up off the car, feeling it creak from the shift of weight.

"I'd better go now... See you-"

"Tomorrow," Axel finished firmly but in a soft way. He looked at Roxas once more before he left, giving him a gentle smile that made the blonde want to stay. But he knew he couldn't... He knew he _shouldn't._

But oh, how he wanted to.

X-x-X

The walk back to his house took little time, and 'little time' certainly wasn't 'enough' time for Roxas to sort out all of his feelings. So Axel... Axel was really nice. He was gentle yet wild. Hot yet kind...

But was he _gay? _

All the facts really did point to the 'gay' card. He had a male stripper friend that had hit on Roxas, so he had _one gay friend. _Okay, one gay friend mixed in with how he had looked at Roxas when they were watching the sunset...

If only people would wear T-shirt's that told the World their sexual orientation, then this would all be going peachy.

Roxas trudged right up the hill to the house, his Father sitting on the porch once again, coffee mug in hand that read: 'WORLD'S BEST DAD'.

_I begged to differ. _The blonde thought bitterly.

His Father raised his eyebrows when he made his way up the stairs, setting his cup down on the table beside him. "Have a good _date_, son?" He asked, smirking when said 'son' stropped right past him.

"Shut _up_."

Then in a whirl of angst he made his way up to his tower locking himself away.

So many questions were on his mind... He made his way over to the only window in his room and sat on the sill, looking out at the sunset. He could actually make out Axel's car from the hill... And...

_Axel._

Roxas's breath caught in his throat.

He could barely see, but Axel was still sitting on the car where he'd left him ten minutes ago.

Roxas didn't know how long he sat there watching the red head after discovering him, he was thinking about what Axel could have been thinking about, what he _wanted _Axel to be thinking about...

He wanted Axel to rush up to his house in the dead of night and throw pebbles at his window... He wanted the red head to chase him, confess his love, then _make love-_

Wait, Axel was standing now, he was walking out onto the beach- Roxas watched as he started walking down beach, along the shore line... When he reached the far side (after fifteen minutes) he turned back around again, and started in the other direction.

He was just... Pacing... Pacing up and down the beach...

_I wonder if he does this every night... Or if-_

_Or if he only does it when somethings on his mind..._

_Or... Someone._

All this 'pining after Axel' business was making Roxas tired, he stretched out his arms wide, yawning to himself. He went to lie down on his bed, and yes, it still creaked with glee at his return.

Those green eyes turning to look at him in the sunset was all Roxas thought of for the next twelve hours.

...

Review/Fave/Follow

:D

(Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Love you guys!)


	3. III

**KING OF THE BEACH**

**_Chapter III_**

_There Are Far, Far Better Things Ahead_

_ Than Any We Leave Behind._

...

Roxas awoke in the early hours of afternoon, say, around 12:23, just to be specific. As to the question of why he slept in so late... Well, like everything in the World (according to Roxas) it had something to do with Axel.

And how he really didn't want to see him today.

After much consideration last night, a couple hours of hard core ceiling staring from his bed, Roxas decided that he _should _take his chances with Axel. If he flirted a bit here and there, then saw whether or not his love interest flirted back, then that was the first step to a relationship right? _Right?_

Whelp, it's all he could hope for, he had neither the guts or the balls to just waltz up to Axel and kiss him passionately, so we'll just have to hope that batting eye lashes works the trick.

Our nervous hero hopped out of bed, enjoying how his second-story abode was warm and not drafty. It helped that the sun was full in the sky, Roxas noted opening the curtains and letting the light stream in. _Today... Today might just be a good day_... He thought, throwing on his discarded swimming shorts from the day before. Actually, they weren't particularly discarded, his Mother had folded and washed them, she was a bit OCD about that sort of stuff.

Just your average neat freak.

After pulling on his shorts Roxas grabbed a random T-shirt, his flip-flops, then, much to his annoyance he realized he'd completely left his iPod with Axel.

Grreeeeaat. Now he _had_ _no choice _but to go back to the beach.

Roxas made his way down his creaky stairs, going into the kitchen he saw that his parents had left a message on the bench. He went over to inspect the paper, seeing that it was from none-other than his Father, Roxas could tell from both the handwriting and the immature jeers.

_Roxas,_

_Your Mother and I are out for the day,_

_Going to get groceries from the town over_

_Try not to get pregnant in our absence._

_Make sure that Boy friend of yours uses protection._

_;)_

Roxas's blue eyes flashed in_ anger_.

_P.s- Text if you want anything, for example: _

_Condoms._

_Pain killers._

_Have a nice day!_

_-Dad xo_

Roxas was actually going to _kill _his Father.

He screwed up the paper forcefully and threw it in the open fire place. His cheeks were full of blush for many reasons, anger, embarrassment- thinking about Axel as his boyfriend and needing those sorts of things. But mostly the fact that his _Dad, _his _Dad _of ALL PEOPLE was talking about sex. It's okay if a school teacher does it, even though it's incredibly cringe-worthy but your _DAD!? _N-uh, no way, Roxas no likey.

Storming out the door in a very stormy fashion -_that was completely unnecessary because no one around_- Roxas made his way down the hill. Since reading the note he was no longer concentrated on thoughts such as: _I'm going to see Axel. _But more on the plan of 'how to kill my Father'. Roxas thought he might use a chainsaw, or something equally saw-y, like a... Saw? Maybe?

His brain was running out of ideas at an incredibly fast rate.

He got to the beach quickly, his murderous thoughts distracting him long enough so that he couldn't back out of going (that and he need his iPod back). Roxas made his way onto the sand, almost being run-over by a couple roller-blading down the side walk in their swimming gear. The blonde had refrained from shouting something rude at them, it was never a good look shouting at a happy loved-up couple in public.

Actually... It's not a good look shouting at anyone in public...

Like the day before, Roxas didn't have to look for Axel, because Axel found him. It was like he had some sort of radar that went off whenever the blonde stepped within a meter of sand. Weird... But Roxas didn't mind of course, he just enjoyed the fact that Axel had been watching out for him.

"Hey-hey! Roxas!" The red head grinned, coming up behind him. "Sleep well?"

It was a seemingly innocent question, but the blonde froze up, wondering if Axel could read his mind.

_What a weird thing to ask... _He thought, faking a smile as Axel clapped him on the back then moved away as if he were some sort of thing one would move away from. The fact of the matter was, was that _no _Roxas had not slept well and _no I'm not going to tell you why._

_"_Yeah, good I guess." _Well played Roxy, well played_.

Axel sure was acting strange today... He usually would have put his arm around Roxas or something like that by now... Roxas felt a bit sad not feeling that connection today... He liked it when Axel touched him...

Not in a creepy way...

Another weird thing was that Axel seemed to be watching the blonde, more than he had the day before or the one before that. It was like he was trying to work something out in his head. Whenever Roxas looked up into his green eyes they seemed to be searching for something.

Whatever the hell he was looking for, it made Roxas worry.

"So..." The blonde said, clearing his throat at the awkward silence. His speaking seemed to rouse the red head from whatever activity he was partaking in. "Ah, dare..?"

"Oh, yes, right-" Was it just Roxas's imagination or did Axel look... Shy?

Axel dug around in the pockets of his... Jeans? He was wearing jeans today, and they were rolled up at the ankles. He had a simple white t-shirt on too. It suited him, not that Roxas didn't also like to see him shirtless... Because that was nice too... Mmmm...

Ahem, getting slightly off topic.

Okay, so the red head was acting bashful for the time-being. He'd pulled out a surprisingly un-crumpled piece of paper. This one didn't have that grey twinge to it, but instead was pristine white with a perfect edge instead of a ripped one.

Roxas was instantly suspicious.

Axel was looking at him hoping he wouldn't notice anything.

He_ noticed_.

The blonde took the paper with slight apprehension, eyeing Axel in concern. Axel had however decided that the sand beneath his feet was rather interesting, his eyes pinned to the ground, Roxas noticed the slight blush in his cheeks.

What's all the fuss about?

Roxas opened the paper.

**5. Give anyone on the beach a Blow Job.**

Roxas stood in shock staring at the black letters with his mouth wide open. _What had Axel just asked him to do? _He re-read over it once... Twice... Then six or seven more times, all the while Axel not looking at him in embarrassment.

What was Axel trying to do? Nothing made any _sense._

Roxas did the only thing he could do to defuse the situation, he snorted, throwing his head back to laugh. Axel looked up in astonishment, the blondes reaction wasn't exactly what anyone would have expected.

"Gross! Why? That escalated quickly..." Roxas asked, his mouth twisted into a smile. What the _hell _was Axel trying to do?

Axel shrugged, averting his eyes. "I... Uh... Want to see if you have the guts..." Roxas knew instantly the red head was lying. It was so obviously a lie. It was the lie-y-ist lie that ever lied a lie. He couldn't even look Roxas in the eyes, that's how much of a _lie_ it was.

Did I mention it was a lie?

"So..." Roxas hummed, turning away from Axel to survey the beach. "I can pick anyone...?" Axel nodded, managing to look up from the 'oh so interesting' sand. They eyed each other up for a second. "I'm sure as hell not picking you..." That was Roxas's second attempt at humor, he'd laughed when he'd said it so it didn't come across sharp or rude.

Annnnnnnd Axel's eyes were back down on the sand.

Roxas couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. Maybe some good things could come out of this dare...

His mind was working a thousand miles a second. So, he'd pick a guy, then Axel would know he was gay. It was one heck of a leap up from just 'flirting', which had been his original plan. Also, Axel would know he wasn't afraid to do... Sexual stuff... And confidence was sexy right?

_This will be a good thing_. _I'm not going to regret this._

Keep telling yourself that Roxy.

His blue eyes gazed over all of the crowds of teenagers. Really, he was just trying to see which guy out there looked gay, and this is not the easiest of tasks. As we mentioned earlier, Roxas just dearly wished that people would wear 'I'M GAY!' t-shirts. That way, the World would be an easier place to live.

He looked left, right, and even in front of him and came up short. The more awkward thing about this situation was that Axel was watching him look for someone, so it was almost impossible to not blush. How was he even going to do this? he couldn't do it open and in public, and it was too far to walk back to his place, plus if he took the guy home they'd assume 'sex' was going to take place.

And it certainly is _not._

Roxas _kept looking, _there was _no way_ he was backing out of this now... He had so much to prove to Axel... So much to prove to himself...

Annnnnd this is around the time that he locks eyes with a pair of pretty dark blue ones.

Usually, in a situation like this, Roxas would have looked away. But now wasn't the time to be shy, now was the time to give blow jobs to complete strangers!

_Wow, that sounded weird in my head_...

So, he was being looked at by this other random teenager. But it wasn't just an '_oops, I got caught looking at you_' thing, it was like he'd _wanted _Roxas to spot him. He was standing with what Roxas assumed were his friends, not paying attention to the conversation, but he most certainly was paying attention to Roxas.

"Ah, Axel, I think this will go more smoothly if you walk off down the beach... Sorry..." Roxas said, not taking his eyes off the guy who was checking him out, the blonde had a soft smile playing on his lips, causing the other guy to smile back.

Who knew this would be so easy?

Axel, attempting to not be so 'put out' took off, wavering slightly before he did so. When he got a few steps away he looked back at Roxas, who was now beckoning the random over to him with a cute 'come here' gesture of his finger.

Axel kept walking.

"Hey," Roxas said as the brunette approached him, looking him up and down. They were around the same height, which meant he wasn't going to be intimidated. He was wearing swim shorts and a white shirt, with a shark tooth necklace around his neck... Hopefully this will go well, it didn't look like the other guy was shy. "What's your name?" Yes, he was making all the moves today, he was quite proud of himself.

"Sora..." The brunette replied with a slight giggle. So, he was a _giggler,_ that meant Roxas might have to take hold of the wheel with this one, not something he was used to, but oh well there's a first time for everything.

Here goes nothing.

"So... _Sora_..." Roxas crept forward to whisper seductively (or so he hoped) in brunette's ear, placing one hand on the his waist and one hand on his neck, causing him to shiver. The voice must have worked because Sora looked very...

Aroused...

"I know this might sound weird._.." _Hell yes this is going to sound weird, very forward too. However, Sora didn't back away, heck, he was loving this. Nothing screamed 'Summer' more than a random stranger confessing their love for you. And, sure enough: "But I like you a lot just from looking at you_..."_

Roxas could almost hear Sora's heart thudding in his chest. He even had rosy red cheeks and half lidded eyes, and the blonde hadn't gotten to the good part yet! _It's just acting. Only acting. _Roxas continued to breathe hotly in his ear, pulling their bodies flush together before speaking again. "I was wondering... If you want to come into the bath room with me for a few minutes... Just so we can get properly _acquainted_ of course...?"

Sora just made a little squeaky noise, turning to complete goo in Roxas's hands. Whelp, that was too easy, now Sora was dragging him off towards the public toilets. It was going to be gross in there, but it would have to do. How romantic...

Sigh...

The brunette pulled Roxas through the concrete building and into the furtherest cubical of the mens toilets. Roxas himself was surprised, Sora was pretty enthusiastic... He didn't think he had been _that _alluring. You learn something new everyday, and Roxas learnt that he was apparently quite a sexy beast.

Not that he'd ever say that out loud, but it was an amusing thought.

When they got into the cubicle, making sure there was no one in there, Roxas pushed Sora inside. Then, leaning against the door, he locked it, giving Sora a suggestive eye-brow raise to which the brunette pounced on him.

Then it was on like Donkey Kong.

Their lips locked, both teens loving the new feelings of excitement that had been added to their rather dull day. Roxas pushed Sora backwards, the other boy letting out a small groan as his hands travelled down to the curve of his ass, groping irresistibly through his shorts. Sora broke the kiss only to latch onto Roxas's neck, the blonde's eyes fluttering shut and one of his hands moving behind Sora to pull the lid shut on the toilet.

He didn't realize how much he would enjoy this, but heck, Sora was hot...

Roxas reconnected their lips and pushed the brunette backwards so that he was sitting down on the toilet lid. Neither were thinking about hygiene, pffft, who cares about germs anyway? Especially not when your _this_ turned on! Roxas got down on his knees so that he was at eye level with the other teen. Okay, now all he had to do was suck him off... That should be easy, right?

The blonde then made to take his lips away from Sora's, but found that something was stopping him, and that something was indeed Sora's teeth. The brunette was bitting his bottom lip, Roxas looked up to see him looking into his eyes with a look of pure _lust. _

Unfortunately, all Roxas could think was:

Dear_ god _what have I DONE!?

He wanted absolutely _nothing more _than to sit on Sora's lap and grind against him until they saw stars, but self-control was needed right now. He was _only _to give Sora a blow job. Damn all his other needs (his crotch right now wasn't thinking that at _all_), this was strictly a blow-job only cubicle. Not a: 'Hey, let's screw each other senseless' cubicle.

_Sigh_... _If only_...

"Sora..." Roxas breathed, laying a hand on the teens crotch, fondling the boys hard privates through his shorts softly. Sora let out a small moan, kissing Roxas (well, _tonguing _Roxas) quickly before allowing the blonde to nip at his neck. It was quite fun creating hickeys on the brunette's skin, but Roxas had to remind himself what he was _supposed to be doing _when Sora let out another, louder moan.

Roxas pushed up Sora's shirt, loving the way that his eyes seemed to flutter shut when he licked his navel. The blonde ran his tongue up and down the teens skin until he was trembling from his touch and jerking his hips reflexively into his hand.

When Roxas got down to Sora's shorts, he took a moment to collect his thoughts, but then realized that most of his thoughts were '_Oh god I want you!' _He shut his brain up, he couldn't go off and offer himself up to the first person that showed interest... You had to take things slow, like giving ah, blow jobs...

Yeah... Take things slow...

"R-Roxas..." Sora murmured, causing Roxas's head to snap up. He'd never exactly heard anyone say his name like _that_ before, it was usually him doing all the whimpering and such. This felt kind of good, it was goodto switch stuff up from time to time. He felt his lips quirk up at the sides.

"You like this Sora?" Roxas had surprised himself enough when he said it, but poor old Sora himself got more of a shock. He wiggled his hips, his voice letting out a guttural moan of appreciation as Roxas lowered his mouth down onto his crotch. The blonde mouthed the hard erection whilst running his hands up and down the sides of Sora's thighs, things were getting heated awfully quickly in the little public toilet cubicle.

Roxas decided that, yeah, he really shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was. Axel. _Axel. Axel. Axel. _He had to think of _Axel. _Axel was his current and only love-interest, and he most certainly did _not _want to have his wicked way with Sora.

_Axel... Axel... Axel... "A-"_

Oh great, now he had pulled down Sora's shorts down and ran his tongue along his erection -that's not the bad part-, he'd almost _moaned _Axel's bloody _name. _

That most certainly is _not _aloud to happen.

Especially seeing as the door to the toilets had now opened, and the two teenagers had a random stranger on the other side of their door when Sora's dick was under Roxas's tongue. Crap. Roxas brought a finger up to Sora's mouth in a way to shush the brunette, but feared he'd just made matters worse as he felt a tongue glide up his digit.

This was not going well.

Cursing in his head, Roxas continued his mission, figuring that the quicker they got this over with the quicker he could get the hell out of this embarrassing situation. He lowered his mouth down onto the flushed member in front of him, allowing his eyes to slip close as he pictured a bit more... Um... Red pubic hair...

Roxas may or may not have started enjoying it more than he was supposed to be again, his hips shifting uncomfortably in his kneeling position.

"Mph! Mm!" It was a good thing Sora was biting his lip, that could have been rather mortifying. Especially seeing that the stranger outside had just slipped into the cubical next to them. Roxas's eyes opened in concern... What if they got found out? What the hell would happen then-

Then. Heck. _Then- _Present fucking tense- _Then _he saw an ankle come into view. An ankle with slightly in view rolled up faded denim jeans.

H-Holy fuck it was Axel.

_There's actually no mistaking that ankle or those jeans at all holy fuck it's Axel._

Cue Roxas full freak-out mode, pushed right up to 10.1 on a scale of 10.

He had to take a few seconds to breathe, and that was hard considering what was in his mouth at this very moment in time. Why was Axel in here? Was he checking that the dare was in motion?

_Roxas... You can do this... Close your eyes he's not even there... Just move your head up and down a bit... Yep... There we go..._

It was a more difficult task than his mind made it out to be however, Roxas began noticing many things seeing as his brain was on over-drive. Things like Sora's fingers knitting through his hair... Things like the fact that there was a noticeable pause in the cubicle next to them.

Roxas thought he might chance a peek downwards again... But the sensation of being watched had crept up his spine, making the hairs on his back stand up. _Eyes closed. Eyes closed._

"Mmmm... _Roxas_!" Yes that was Sora gasping, and yes, that was Roxas's hand coming up to clap his mouth shut. "Mmfp-!"

Footsteps sounded next to them, and it sounded like someone was getting the hell out of the building as if it was on fire. Roxas knew that someone had to be Axel, there really was no mistaking it. Sora though, as happy in complete bliss as he could ever be let out another loud moan of pleasure as the blonde retracted his hand.

Roxas inwardly rolled his eyes. _Great. Now you've done it Sora. _He figured that leaving Sora right now was a bad idea, the hard on between his own legs told him that. Can you imagine? Roxas storming out of the cubicle, only to go straight into the one next door to... Ah... You know what he'd be doing...

Anyway.

The fingers in his hair were getting more desperate as Roxas continued to go down on Sora, embarrassment aside this was pretty easy, a suck here, a little swirl of the tongue there, and Sora was practically putty beneath him. His voice was getting more intense too, his brunette spiked head resting against the back wall. Soon enough, the call of 'Oh gosh, I'm gonna come' was called out so Roxas pulled back. Hell _no _did he want any of _that _in his mouth.

Sora whimpered, and before he could expect anything else (Hell _no _was he getting laid) Roxas took hold of his erection with a firm hand and stroked it harshly. You could say this had a good effect, the way Sora's eyes practically rolled into the back of his head and he continued chanting a slight shout of: _"Oh! OH! OH! OH! R-Roxas! OH! ROXAS!" _

_What. A. Screamer._

Maybe they could add that to those 'I'M GAY' t-shirts that Roxas is going to make every homosexual wear when he becomes King of the World so that it was easier to gain dates- 'I'M GAY' (then, in smaller font) 'AND AM LOUD DURING SEX'.

There, then it would be easier to decide who you'd let sneak into your house at questionable hours of the night when your parents are home.

Ahh... In a perfect World eh?

Back to the story at hand (heh, hand), Sora was messing up Roxas's hair (much to a certain someone's annoyance) as he continued to voice his opinions of the blonde boy's actions. The call of 'Oh gosh, I'm gonna come' was called out yet again, then quick as a flash white rivets of icky-goodness streamed from the tip of the brunette's _you-know-what. _Roxas just only dodged the on-coming (heh, coming) flow of traffic, and thanked Heaven he did because _that _would have been hard to explain to his mother when she did the laundry.

Priorities, everyone.

Roxas looked up at Sora's blissful, blushing, panting, sweaty face as he lost himself, there really was something about seeing a person's face like that that really made Roxas want to touch himself. Frankly, so to speak. But right now, he had to focus on trying to get away from Sora without hurting his feelings, then taking the few, shameful paces to the cubicle next door.

When he felt Sora go limp in his hand, Roxas stood up a little painfully. He didn't realize his knees would get so sore on the concrete ground! Goddamn concrete! Gah! Roxas was _literally just about to _turn around to unlock the door, when he felt a pair of hands on his hips pulling him forward.

"_G-Going somewhere_?" The sultry tone of Sora's voice had not at all been diminished by the fact that he was panting, actually, it sort of added to the damn irresistible voice.

Roxas allowed himself to be pulled forward.

He of course cursed himself for being entranced by strangers, particularly when _said stranger_ had just pulled down his swim shorts and grasped his erect manhood. Yeah... Damn strangers.

Roxas couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips. This was so gosh darn sudden, and the pleasure that thwacked through him when Sora's lips descended onto the tip of his arousal almost made him collapse. He couldn't stop the pants... The moans... The _whimpers_ that left him, it really was ridiculous how good it felt.

The door to the toilets opened, but went unnoticed.

It was the most difficult thing Roxas had ever done to not yell 'AXEL!' at the top of his lungs. No doubt the red head would waltz in right after he'd do that though, or come running thinking he was in pain. Awkward... No, he wouldn't do that, no matter how good Sora's mouth felt around him. Unintentionally, Roxas's hands flew around and locked in brunette spikes, after that stuff pretty much went out of control.

Foot steps could be heard coming to a stop outside the door.

'_Do you like my tongue pleasuring you, Roxas?' Axel asked sweetly, looking up at the bright, lust-filled eyes of the blonde boy._

'_Axel...' _Roxas thrusted himself in and out of the brunette's/red head's mouth, Sora/Axel said nothing of protest, so Roxas kind of just lost himself. "Mm- Ahh-" He breathed, then gasped as he felt the vibrations of Sora/Axel moaning around him. Holy hell, that was _hot. _Que thrusting a bit faster...

"A-hhh!" Without warning, Roxas came, _hard, _down Sora's throat. It was highly embarrassing, but felt oh so good. He'd also done rather well at muffling Axel's name as he almost cried it out, that was a no-no.

A really big no-no.

Sora pulled away from Roxas's erection with a loud 'pop!', he licked his lips looking up at the blonde who was still staring in shock at the back wall. Roxas's body was almost trembling, his bones feeling mushy and he feared he might not be able to walk out of there.

"Ah... Roxas, you alright?" Sora spoke quietly, wondering if he'd broken the blonde.

Roxas response was a small hum, which caused Sora to break into a smile then stand up and connect their lips which where both bruised and battered. He also pulled up the blonde's shorts which was nice of him. Roxas was indeed brought out of his trance, and when they pulled back out of the kiss he looked deeply into Sora's blue eyes.

_Hot dang this is gonna be harder than I thought._

"Sora... I'm really sorry, but this has got to be a one time thing..."

Instant hurt was in the blue eyes.

"W-Why?" Distress clear in his voice.

_Lie._

"My friends don't know I'm gay, and having a boyfriend could-"

Lie sufficiently caught

"Axel saw you looking at me though." Sora pushed moving forward to place his arms around the blonde's neck. Roxas's eyes opened wide in slight shock as he ignored Sora's gesture and closeness.

"You know Axel..?" He half mumbled, confused as hell.

"_Everyone knows Axel_, speaking of whom, why are you talking to him? He doesn't really talk to anyone even though he's really popular..." Sora took Roxas's moment of confusion to place his face in the nape of his neck, sort of half-cuddling him. Roxas didn't notice this of course.

Yeah. Why _was_ Axel talking to him? Popular kids almost never talked to him! This was weird... Roxas just figured Axel was a guy that didn't have any friends to play with so he'd decided to play with him. It made Roxas feel... Special, I guess, and a random smile overtook his features.

"I'm sorry I lied..." He said, dropping a bit of his smile but staying gentle. Roxas took Sora's hands off him, then pushed the brunette back slightly, personal space is key.

The truth wouldn't hurt, would it?

"I don't have any friends here..." Roxas continued, but Sora still looked up at him hopefully, making his insides squirm. "It's just that... I... Ah..." Man, this was harder to say then he thought. "I like... Um..."

"I know..."

Roxas's eyes snapped up. "_What? _H-How?" He started spluttering like a... 'Spluttery' thing. How had Sora found out!? He wasn't _that obvious _was he?! Dammit! Dammit!

"No, you're doing well at hiding it, everyone discovers their love for him at one stage after seeing him, not even having to _meet _him." Sora scowled over Roxas's shoulder, it seemed as though this wasn't the first time he'd dealt with 'Axel: The Heart Stealer'. "You must really like him though..." The brunette sighed. "He hardly talks to anyone else, and I figure talking to him would make a person like him more..." Roxas liked Sora, Sora was understanding.

But... Axel was popular. Roxas had never done too well with popular kids. After a while he just found them to be arrogant assholes, but Sora had said that Axel was popular without many friends. Does that even _work? _Like, wasn't there some unspoken rule that to be popular you had to be surrounded by people worshiping at you $2000 shoes?

_Everything I know is a lie! _He thought to himself in utter horror.

Bringing things back on topic. "I'm really sorry... But this was just a one time thing..." Roxas gave Sora the best 'I'm freaking sorry and adorable' face, causing the brunette to sigh again.

"Okay then, friends?" He held his hand up, to which Roxas's gave it a high-five. The two grinned at each other.

"Friends." Roxas confirmed. Now, very satisfied, he turned around to slide the lock back on the door.

You should have seen the blondes face when he pulled it back to find a police officer lounging on the wall opposite, smirking at him. These freak-out attacks really are coming left, right and centre today aren't they? Panic struck Roxas like a bullet to the chest. He contemplated just slamming the door shut again, but he couldn't bring himself to.

"Have fun boys?" The officer straightened up. He was really tall... And quite attractive but Roxas wasn't thinking about that right now (yes he was), he could only focus on (yeah right) the fact that a cop had just caught them... Doing inappropriate things in the public toilets.

Roxas was surprised when Sora squeezed past him to go nose to nose with the officer, if Roxas were him he'd be fearing for his life looking at that _massive._ _Taser_.

"Leaaaaaaaoooooooonnnn!" Sora whined. "What are you doing here! Go away!" Roxas watched as Sora hit 'Leon' on the shoulder before folding his arms crossly at the older brunette.

Wowzers, one confused Roxas here.

"Well, Sora, seeing as I am, oh, I don't know, _the officer _in charge of this part of the beach right now, I received a complaint that two little boys were getting it on in the toilets, so I came to kick you out." Both 'boys' blushed furiously. "I figured I'd let you finish though, seeing as I'm a 'nice' cop." Leon then winked at Roxas, and the blonde felt his whole face go _red_.

Why in the _hell of it _are people 'winking' at him lately? It's the most embarrassing gesture ever!

Sora ignored the wink and hit Leon's shoulder again, more forcefully this time. "You mean the '_perverted' _cop!" Then the brunette gave a flustered breath of exasperation as Leon just grinned at him. "Gah!" Sora reached behind him, effectively grasping Roxas's wrist he proceeded to drag him out of the toilets whilst throwing a glare at Leon as they past. "Come on, let's leave my _brother _here to-"

Roxas didn't hear the end of it. His thoughts were just screaming: 'HIS BROTHER!?'

So yay. What a way to spend the afternoon. Let's recap shall we, and use some bullet points to be effective-

Roxas gave a blow job to a stranger, who returned the favor.

The stranger and him decided to be friends, seeing as Roxas likes Axel.

The stranger's brother listened to them 'going at it', and definitely heard Roxas's strangled cries of ecstasy (This is my _favorite.- Roxas thought bitterly)_

-Roxas now had to go back and face Axel, whom had also seen/heard them 'going at it'.

_Fml._

Sora released Roxas from his iron grip when they got down the beach a wee way. The brunette was in such a state of 'huffs' that he apologized immediately.

"Sorry about that. I s_wear _he was dropped on his head as a baby," Sora scowled. Roxas laughed despite Sora's murderous expression, it was only until the brunette looked up at him did he crack a smile. "I guess I'll see you later... I've got to get home soon and clean up before Mum gets home..." Sora trailed off, his eyes catching Roxas's with a hopeful expression.

Roxas almost _melted._

"I... Will see you 'later' right?" The brunette shuffled his feet, hoping for a positive answer.

Roxas nodded, giving Sora a warm smile. "You sure will, I'm here everyday," Roxas copied Axel's way of pointing to the sand beneath them, and was rewarded by Sora laughing.

"Okay, I'll take a note of that, see you!" With that he walked up onto the pavement, pausing to wave at Roxas before he crossed the road.

_Well, Sora seems nice, so maybe I now have four friends in Twilight Town... I have Sora, Pence (maybe), Marluxia (sort of) and Axel. _

_Speaking of Axel-?_

Roxas pivoted, looking around the beach. It was filled with couples again by now, the sun full in the sky. It was around late-afternoon again, Roxas had underestimated how long he was in the bathrooms with Sora for.

Seeing as our hero was looking for Axel the hardest he could, he was mildly surprised (jumped five feet in the air) when he felt a timid tap on his shoulder.

Spinning around, Roxas came face to face with Axel for the second time that day, and he was definitely not like the way Axel was looking at him. It was a guarded look, his eyes were hard, not at all the normal carefree happy they usually were. They didn't look angry though, just... Void of any emotion at all.

And they were staring straight at the ground.

Well. This sucks.

"Uh, I did the dare-" Roxas began, only to be cut off.

"I know." Ouch.

"Anything els-"

"That's all..." Then he was off walking down the beach, leaving sandy-footprints in his wake.

Now, let us imagine what just happened to Roxas's heart shall we? So, take an imaginative knife, then plunge it through his heart. Yep, now watch it_ bleed. _Watch it _bleed _and _suffer. _

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Oh, wait, I mean-

NOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yes, better.

Choking back tears, actually, manly tears, our poor Roxas walked home. He walked _straight home. _Praying his parents weren't there. He wouldn't even be able to look at his Father's smug face, he really wasn't in the mood. Axel had completely snubbed him. He had been snubbed. Being snubbed isn't fun in the slightest.

And it had hurt. A lot.

Roxas didn't like not knowing what the hell was going on, and it had been happening to him so much in the past few days that he almost wanted to collapse. Axel was doing _a lot _of things he didn't understand, and this had to take the cake. It couldn't be that he cared that Roxas had been so intimate with someone else, because he was the one that had given him the damn dare in the first place! And now...

...And now Roxas felt like a total _slut _for agreeing to it.

And it was all Axel's fault.

That _bastard._

Anger. Anger was a better emotion than 'sad', and god dammit Roxas was sick and tired of being 'sad'. It was his turn to be angry, it wasn't fair that everyone else could be mad apart from him! Next time he saw Axel... He was going to grab the _stupid _dare cards off him, rip them to _shreds_, jump on them a few times, yell 'HULK SMASH!', slap Axel, then run off.

Yeesssss, that was a good idea.

And it had also taken the whole walk home to perfect. He was as far away from the red head as he was ever going to get today, so he might as well enjoy it. Plus his Dad wasn't home! Yay! Roxas could walk straight in without a rude comment being thrown at him!

At least today had _some _positives.

The blonde made his way upstairs, completing the daily ritual by slamming the door shut, locking it, then collapsing onto his creaking bed. He sighed when his back hit the mattress and his knees finally had some time to rest. That concrete floor had really been a bitch-

Roxas then found himself laughing.

Laughing so hard his shoulders shook, his eyes teared and his stomach hurt at the sides. Really, _today _was just such a random day! He'd given a random a _blow job _for crying out loud!

Oh dear _god _it was weird!

(Don't ask about his laughing, he's been through one heck of an emotion roller-coaster today, let him have a giggle-fit)

When he had finished laughing maniacally to himself, Roxas found that after laughing it was rather easy to drift to sleep. Two blinks of his eyes and he was completely out to it.

x X x

He didn't dream, he just rested, enjoying the calmness on his little up-stairs abode.

His eyes fluttered open. Roxas looked down to find silvery moonlight streaming in through the one-window. Groping blindly in the dark for his phone, he noted it was one thirty. After looked at the mobile, Roxas unceremoniously chucked it to the opposite side of the room, seeing as the light from it had blinded him.

_"Tich-"_

_What the hell was that?_

The noise had caused Roxas to sit up in bed, his swim shorts still on but he had discarded his shirt somewhere earlier. It really was too warm in this town-

_"Tich-"_

"What the hell..?" Roxas stood up and approached his window, his heart giving a small flutter. If you had been paying attention in the earlier chapters, you would have noted that Roxas desperately wanted someone to throw pebbles at his window...

Roxas lifted his window, then stuck his head out. His heart stopped fluttering, but he still smiled at the boy below on his front lawn.

It was Sora with a hand full of pebbles and a grin on his face.

"Hey there Rox!" The brunette called up, dropping his arm full of pebbles.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Roxas stage whispered feeling a funny sort of adrenaline that came with sneaking around at night.

Sora thought for a second, "Hmmm... Do you want a lie or the truth?"

That sounds amusing. "The lie first!" Roxas smiled.

"Well,-" Sora dropped down onto one knee, causing Roxas to chuckle. " I've come to ask for your hand in marriage!" He proclaimed, placing a hand over his heart and looking up at the blonde with love-struck eyes.

Roxas had to choke his laugh down that threatened to awaken the beasts within his house. "S-Sora!" He giggled, looking around to see if they were truly alone. "O-Okay! What's the truth!"

"Axel asked about you."

Annnnnnd, the flutter was back.

"He..Wha?" The look of disbelief was written all over Roxas's face. Sora only scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I went down to the beach earlier to tell Leon dinner was ready, and he just came right up to me... That guys comes outta nowhere!" That was very true. _He's like the ninja of the beach. Heh, maybe they should call him 'ninja' instead of 'King'. _"He asked me if we'd known each other before today, I said no, then he asked if I '_liked you'. _I told him that you liked someone else..." Sora grinned up at Roxas again, but the poor blonde had almost swallowed his tongue.

"You didn't tell him _who _though? RIGHT!?" Oops, parents, he willed himself to keep his voice down.

"Of course not! I'm not dumb!He's one strange dude though, he looked a bit 'spaced out'. Is that normal?"

"No..." Roxas muttered, mostly to himself. Sora shrugged below him.

"Oh well, I just thought I'd deliver the message before I forgot, have you been asleep since I left you?" The brunette's arms folded across his chest, Roxas just gave him a sheepish shrug.

"I enjoy my sleep, speaking of which, it's 1:30, the hell have you been doing this whole time?"

It was Sora's turn to look sheepish. "I uh, have been laying awake in bed waiting for a suitable time to come find you. And before you ask, no, I didn't stalk you, I know your Uncle." He added, when Roxas had slightly raised his eyebrows. That was cool that Sora had specially came out to tell him that.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" It was an impulse sure, but Roxas really wanted to get back out of the house. He was going stir-crazy after only ten hours... Staying in one spot... Yep.

And he was wide awake because he had in fact been asleep for those ten hours. His internal clock was going to screw him over the next morning but oh well, YOLO MUDAHFUKKA!

*Facepalm*

Anyway, Sora nodded vigorously, so Roxas (using his ultra awesome sneaking out skills) managed to shut to front door to his house behind him without waking his parents. He had of course found his phone before leaving, he wasn't that stupid, his parents would ring his phone if they woke before he got back. This was the fool proof way to ensure they wouldn't have one of those freak-out attacks Roxas himself was prone to.

The two friends walked down to the beach making idle conversation, mostly just 'getting to know you' stuff. For example school subjects, favorite colors, music, books, movies, the norm. Roxas felt pretty relaxed, he was more of a 'listener' than a 'talker', and Sora was a 'talker'.

Boy... Ohoho, was he a _'talker'._

Roxas felt as though he'd known the boy for years when they got to the beach. It was weird, there were no cars on the usually packed road. It was silent except for the slush of waves, peaceful, Roxas liked it here at night. It was the kind of place that you could sit for hours, not to be bothered by any canoodling teenagers in the middle of the night.

He was actually rather surprised him, this seemed like the perfect spot to hook up. There was no one around... The moonlight is naturally very romantic. It seemed perfect, Roxas decided that next time he was going to 'canoodle' with someone it had to be in the moonlight on a beach.

He eyed Sora up from the side.

_But that doesn't have to happen right now._

"It sure is pretty isn't it?" Sora said, planting himself down onto a bench situated at the very top of the beach, where the sand met the road.

"Yeah..." Roxas breathed, sitting down next to his companion. It really was stunning, a big white circle above the water. Hmmm... The blonde brought his knees up to his chest, sinking into the feelings around him.

"And there's Axel..."

_Brunette boy I sucked off earlier say WHAT? _

Roxas looked in the direction Sora had nodded his head. The boy had said it as if it didn't matter that much, he kept his eyes to the water. Roxas however was in a very flustered Roxas-y mode. Sora looked at him side ways as he began to splutter. "You wanted to come down here to see him right?"

_No! NOT RIGHT!_

Axel was wandering down the beach with his back to them, a medium sized stick in his hands which he had resting on his shoulder. Roxas thanked the lord almighty that he hadn't discovered them sitting there. How would that _look?!_ It would look like exactly what it is: They had snuck out and were having a long romantic stroll in the moonlight.

"How was I supposed to know he was out here?" Roxas stated, a bit dumbly at that.

"Roxas, you can't be that daft." Sora was giving Roxas his best '_really_?' look, the blonde just continued staring at him with wide eyes in the moonlight.

"No, I am, seriously, help me out here!"

Sora sat up straight, in a kind of 'it's a long story' fashion, Roxas was immediately interested.

Axel comes out here every night Rox, he paces up and down the beach _every. Night." _Sora let his words sink into Roxas before he regained his slouched posture.

Roxas just looked at him dumbly again. "He... Wha...?"

"Every night. No one knows why, but he does without failure. I thought you knew that-"

"No, no... I didn't know... So... Every night?"

"Every. _Night." _Sora confirmed.

"Well, he shows great commitment." Sora had to laugh at that. Roxas had at least succeeded in an attempt at humor for once in his life. However many questions he had for Sora, mixed with the amount of how much he wanted to stay in that seat, Roxas stood up.

"Where are we going?" Sora questioned, letting Roxas pull him to his feet with a yawn.

"Home," Roxas smiled. "I don't want him to catch us here, come on-" It was Roxas's turn that day to grab Sora's wrist and run with him. The brunette was taken by surprise of course, and had almost faceplanted into the sand if Roxas hadn't caught him. They booked it all the way to the bottom of the hill.

Now puffing, Roxas was just happy they were well away from Axel, that guy was bad news waiting to happen, he was still sore about earlier today. _Stupid Axel_...

"So I'll see you... Later today?" Sora had to think about what he was saying for a second, but was happy with the choice of words. He can't say he'd ever said that at 2am, was it 'see you tomorrow' or 'today'?

Ah, screw it, he'd said it now, no time to dwell.

Roxas let out a laugh, "I guess so, I've got to go to the beach and talk to Axel anyway, I don't know if he wants to talk to me though-"

"Huh?" Oh right, Sora hadn't heard about what happened.

Roxas shrugged, looking at the dark pavement beneath his sneakers. "He was acting really weird, like, he was hiding something that was distressing him..." He shrugged again. "Doesn't matter, I'll figure it out tomorrow."

"He's never been like this before, for as long as I can remember..."

"You live around here right?" Roxas asked, realizing he'd left that question out earlier.

Sora grinned at him, "yeah, I'm a local-yocal, known Axel since forever."

_Hmm... Interesting..._

"Welp, it's getting late..." Sora stretched his arms out above him, a yawn ripping through his throat. "Night I guess..." Roxas waved to Sora as the brunette walked off, leaving him very alone in the middle of the night.

With owls hooting somewhere.

And bushes rustling.

...

Roxas ran all the way back up the hill.

Careful as to not slam any doors, he made his way up to his second story room, cringing with every creaky floor board he stood on. It was a strange sensation sneaking into your own house. Weird, but Roxas liked it, he'd had fun with Sora, Sora was a good friend.

Axel. Axel was a _bad friend._

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get that guy off his mind. He could just not go to the beach later-today/tomorrow. That would show him! But... That would also imply that he didn't want to talk to Axel.

He still wanted to talk to him...

Gah! FML! YOLO! ROFL!

NOTHING MADE ANY SENSE ANYMORE! RANDOM ACRONYMS APPEARED IN HIS MIND!

Roxas took a deep breath, taking himself out of caps-lock and back into the normal World. He wandered over to his window- sure there were no pebble throwers, but there was the moon. The moon, the stars, the beach and the sea... What more could anyone want?

Roxas sighed, knowing what he wanted, it was the person on the beach who he could see perfectly from his window. The person with the medium-sized stick slung over his shoulder. The person with the fiery red hair and the bright green eyes that made Roxas want to flop on the ground and hyperventilate.

It also happened to be the person staring straight at him, his eyes illuminating from the beach to stare at Roxas who had his arms resting on top on his sill.

They looked at each other for a few minutes. It was like... They were trying to work each other out. Roxas had gotten over the initial shock that Axel was watching him, and that shock had turned into calculation.

Why was the red head acting the way he was? If he had dismissed Roxas so easily today/yesterday, then why was he looking at him the way he was? Roxas was dumbfounded, he'd never found a person he couldn't read as much as he couldn't read Axel.

The blonde was the one to pull out of the gaze. Without so much as a nod or a wave, Roxas went right back over to his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin then staring up at the ceiling.

It was Axel who didn't know what he wanted. Roxas had his shit together, he knew what he want.

He wanted Axel.

He was going to let Axel know that.

He was going to let Axel know that later today/tomorrow.

_HEY! WAIT! AXEL CALLED THE COPS ON US!111!_

...

Review/Fave/Follow

:D

A/N: Hey guys! You likey? I just love a good Summer fic, especially since it is Summer! Thank you to everyone that's reviewed! Sorry about the unexpected SoraxRoxas, I hope it didn't distress too many people :S

Five chapters to go! Love you guys!

-ihasakeyblade123


	4. IV

**KING OF THE BEACH**

**Chapter IV**

_There Are Far, Far Better Things Ahead_

_ Than Any We Leave Behind._

**Dedicated to: EchoSkies**

**For Caring :-)**

**...**

_It was a mysterious predator. _

_A predator watching a poor, innocent, defenseless Roxas with a mischievous glint in his emerald gaze. Despite the darkness of the predator, the blonde couldn't look away. He was too busy being tantalized by those dangerous eyes as they zeroed in on him, and suddenly the figure was within touching distance. Oh how Roxas wanted to touch... The green eyes got closer... And closer... Then, suddenly, they were on each other. Skin touching skin... Tongues grazing over heated flesh... Hands were caressing parts of Roxas that made his breath catch in his throat. Those slender hands sliding up his bare thigh... A pair of moist, soft-lips pressing against his in a searing kiss...-_

...Then it was all over.

With a gasp Roxas shot bolt upright in his creaky old bed, his hair sticking to his forehead. It had been one hell of a dream... So real...

"If only..." He found himself whispering aloud, then he stopped to muse at what had just happened in his subconscious. His fingers went to his lips, then, after a light chuckle he flopped back down into bed and fell asleep with a massive grin on his face.

He was SO going to declare his love for Axel as soon as he saw him. He needed that damn kiss, and he was going to get it even if it KILLED HIM.

**XxX**

So... Y'know those nights where you have these crazy ideas to do stuff, and convince yourself that you're gonna go through with it? Take weight loss as an example, you convince yourself you are going to go to the gym in the morning and throw out all your junk-food!

Roxas had one of those nights.

If you might recall, we last left the dark-angst-prince staring up at his ceiling for not the first time in this epic saga. And he came up with this crazy idea that he was going to go and tell Axel how he feels.

Pffffffft! Nah, he'll give that a miss!

He didn't even know if he wanted to go to the beach today. It seems like every time he talked to Axel was just one more reason to stay at home. Home is safe. Home is where you don't have to give blow jobs to strangers and be ignored. Home is where Axel's are not abundant.

Sitting up in bed, Roxas yawned stretching out his sleep-tired muscles. Today was going to be a long day... He was going to have to man up sometime and go to the beach. Axel still had his bloody iPod for gods sake! His fucking iPod! Roxas got out of bed with a grumble, trying not to think of a certain red-haired menace, but it is an incredibly hard task to not think about something when you're trying not to think of it. So right now, Roxas's thought process was something like:

_Flip flops. _

_Axel._

_Shirt._

_Axel. _

_Shorts._

_AXEL._

Then, in a rage, Roxas almost put his foot straight through his wooden floor.

He made his way down stairs, regretting the fact that he hadn't been able to sleep in (if you recall, late-night walk with Sora) and that it was probably only about 7:30. There is a bright side to everything though, and the earlier hour hopefully meant that his Father was still asleep.

Roxas crept through the house silently, pausing at every door to glance around and check that his beyond-nosy Dad wasn't lurking anywhere to make a jeer about his sexual activities.

Oh brother... Cringe...

Thanking his lucky stars that his Father was no where to be found, Roxas crept quietly through the parent-free house (grabbing a towel on the way). He left a quick note on the kitchen table, then made his way outside like the super-ninja he was.

It was dawn outside, the sky a lovely shade of pink/blue. No doubt it was going to be a perfect day like all the ones before. Perfect in the sense of weather, but it was far from perfect Axel-wise. God damn Axel! Axel ruins everything! Screw Axel! YOLO and... Shit...

Okay, so, Roxas calmed himself down enough to walk slowly down the hill, wasting as much time as he possibly could. Who was Axel to start ignoring him anyway? If Axel was ignoring him, then he was going to ignore him too. Screw proclaiming undying love! Let's try the cold shoulder! HAH! That'll teach him, then he can go off and wallow in Roxas ignory-ness.

HAH! THERE YOU GO AXEL!

NOW WALLOW IN IT!

WALLOW IN IT I SAY!~!

Roxas couldn't help the small smile that broke across his face at that one, he really was a clever comedian. That's what he'd say to the King when he next saw him, 'go wallow in your Roxas ignory-ness'.

Game. Set. Match.

Wait. Had the bushes of the hill just been turned into buildings?

Crap, he was almost at the beach, it was too much fun thinking up ways to ignore Axel, and he'd accidentally past the time too quickly. The sun was almost fully up. Crap. Shit. Dammit_. Okay Roxas. You can DO this. You are one tough, bad-ass motherfucker, and no Axel gon' bring you DOWN!_

Yeah... 'Gangsta' wasn't really working for him...

He walked across the main road making sure to look both ways, then went onto the beach. There were a few people surfing, some older couples walking across the sand to get their groceries...

But no Axel? Isn't that a little 'too good to be true'?

Even though he usually sneaks up on the blonde... He was nowhere. Roxas did a thorough check up and down the beach a few times, before declaring it was a good thing that there was no Axel and sitting down on his towel. It really sucked not having an iPod, he might just have to say it was stolen, although he probably would still have to face his Mother's wrath-

"Roxas! Here early I see!"

Fuck.

That was an Axel chuckle, but had their been a feminine giggle too? Or was that Roxas's mind playing tricks with him. He really didn't want to turn his head to see if his worst fears had come true, but he couldn't help it, and when hurt blue eyes locked with playful green Roxas's heart almost broke right in two.

There was Axel. Perfect Axel... Axel who had been a jerk but had also been really nice... The guy Roxas had decided was the one person he really wanted to be with-

With a girl.

A tall girl... A pretty girl... A girl that was giggling with Axel's arm draped around her. An arm that was supposed to be around Roxas.

_Oh god... I'm going to be sick... Someone get me out of here..._

Roxas wasn't about to throw up because Axel was with a girl- It wasn't the fact that Axel couldn't be labeled as 'gay' anymore. It was more the fact that he was with another _person_, and it made Roxas feel as though he didn't matter anymore. It was a strange feeling, like he'd been punched and he was going to be sick all in one split second.

Nobody should ever feel this way... Seeing Axel with this girl...

It made Roxas feel like he never even mattered in the first place.

In one small gulp Roxas swallowed all of his emotions, stood up and gathered his towel, it was the only thing he could do at this stage. "Hey Axel... Who's this?"_ I don't even want to fucking know. I just need to get out of here._

"This?" Axel gestured to the girl under his arm, she gave a wide smile to Roxas (the blonde almost gagged. She was pretty and nice. _Fuck_).

"I'm Larxene," she walked forward to ruffle Roxas's hair and smiled more. "-And you must be 'dare boy'!" Larxene practically skipped back to Axel and nuzzled into his neck.

Fucking hell.

BAMM, metaphorical punch to Roxas's stomach. He didn't even have a name. He was nameless. He was nameless-Joe.

'Dare Boy'.

...Fuck

And seeing them so _close._

What's a guy to do in this situation? Lie through his ass to get the hell out of there! "Y-Yeah I am, and don't mind me... I was just leaving." Don't cry. Don't you DARE freaking cry!

He turned to walk away, really, what else could he have done? Crashed their date? Slapped Axel for making a fool out of him? Screamed at a seagull?

You could almost hear his heart cracking into four (It was already in two pieces) when Axel tried to stop him from leaving. How much more of this torture did he have to endure? "Wait Rox, what about the dare today?"

He didn't even turn around, but kept walking.

"I give up. You win. I don't know how to have fun..." Added shoulder droop and eyes falling to the ground and pitiful voice, and hopefully Axel will feel guilty... At least, that's what Roxas hoped.

Unfortunately, Roxas heard feet sinking into the sand, then ran into Axel much like he had the day they met. Only this time he wasn't about to kill him, he was about to burst into tears.

Roxas was about to open his mouth and say something, but Axel bet him to it.

The next sentence hit Roxas like a pick-up truck filled with concrete. "Look, I get it kid, I'm not into you," Roxas could only stare at Axel in shock. How did he know? Did Sora tell him? Had he stared at him too long one time? But Axel didn't like him back. The blonde was now hurt and confused. All he could do was look at the sand beneath his feet.

Axel clapped a hand on his shoulder, making him wince and fight back tears. "You're dare today," The King said in a hushed voice, the blonde was on the very _verge _of violent crying.

"-Is to flirt with a random, I don't care."

BAMM metaphorical punch to the stomach. WHAMM metaphorical punch to the head. SLICE! Metaphorical stab to the heart (Now it's in six pieces, thank you very much).

Roxas's only thought:

_'What...A...Bastard_.'

**Fucking ****_bastard.! %#* ^!%!_**

Okay, so now. NOW Roxas was pissed. His cheeks were fired up, his eyes were set in a nasty glare and he also couldn't help but grind his teeth.

Roxas was pissed beyond belief.

And you know what happens when Roxas is pissed? He has reckless impulses that usually aren't the best decisions ever.

So now... Yep. He was really about to do something impulsive, and he was going to do it to piss Axel off. This was the ultimate test to see whether the red head liked him or not. All he had to do was not screw up this one chance at revenge.

Roxas looked up into Axel's eyes for a second and glared, causing green eyes to flinch at the harshness. "Fine." The edge to his voice had Axel flinching again, then he watched Roxas as he turned and stropped stormily off down the beach.

The blonde gave himself a small pep talk as he went.

_Look at me go! I am currently not caring about anything. I don't care about Axel. I don't care about how I look right now. I don't care WHO I flirt with! I'm like the anti-care-bear. Just call me the zero-care-bear. Oh yeah. Look at how many fucks I give! ZERO._

Telling himself random things like this in his head helped Roxas get into his 'zone'. He made a b-line for the one person that flirting with would probably get him into the most trouble.

Leon.

The cop was leaning up against the wall to the public toilets which was still sort of on the beach, Axel would get a good view of what was about to come. A positive to this situation is that Leon is hot. Like, a bad-ass hot. Dangerous eyes, cool demeanor, and a police outfit to top it all off.

I bet he even rides a motorcycle.

Roxas began to get a bit nervous.

_Roxas. You've got this. You are one bad-ass motherfucker_.

Lifting his shoulders, the blonde waltz'd right up to Leon, and was it his imagination, or did the brunette seem to straighten up at his approach? Anyway, it was time to get his flirt on! _Just think of something... Sexual! _

"Hey there, making sure nobody else is 'getting it on' Leon?" Roxas said as he made it to the cop, leaning on the wall beside him, adding a mental facepalm to what he had just said. Oh well, it sounded a bit suggestive, didn't it? Roxas made sure he had a smile playing on his lips and that his voice kept a playful tone. Leon was smiling, YES, things were going well.

_Now watch this Axel... Watch and wallow in your Roxy-ignoryness._

"You never know when I might have to rescue Sora from sexual deviants." Leon grinned, moving in front of Roxas and placing one hand above his shoulder on the wall, leaning in close to him. This was escalating quite quickly.

It's not everyday that you go in for a light flirt and get a rather sexy police officer hitting on you. Man, wait 'till his friends back home hear about this...

"Are you calling me a 'sexual deviant'?" Roxas breathed, sliding one foot onto the wall behind him so his leg was bent. Leon took a small step forward.

"Maybe..." He grinned back, flashing pretty white teeth.

"Well..." Roxas whispered, beckoning Leon down so that his breath tickled the brunette's ear. "_For you I could be_..."

WALLOW IN IT AXEL!

Leon's eyes were practically devouring Roxas at this stage, and you could see all the dark twisted things his mind and body wanted to do with him. Leon had him exactly where he wanted him. A light blush covered the blondes cheeks when he saw Leon's interest tenting the front of his dark trousers. Who new it was so easy to turn someone on? Roxas made a show of looking at Leon's crotch, then looking the cop in the eyes and licking his lips slowly.

You could more or less say this gained all of Leon's attention. You could almost hear his brain screaming: _Holy shit! _

Roxas was about to make a rather suggestive innuendo about the brunette's big, _big _taser, but was cut off when Leon latched his lips onto his neck.

Now Roxas's brain was screaming: _Holy shit! _

But this was for a few different reasons. Yes, his pulse was getting quicker as Leon nipped at his jugular, it was hot, and he's only human-but he didn't want to have sex with Leon! How the hell was he going to get out of this situation!? Plus this might be taking the 'MAKE AXEL JEALOUS' plan a bit too far...

ROTFLOL! YOLO! ABORT! ABORT MISSION!

Leon's hands were under his shirt now, nimble fingers grazing over his nipples and heck, did it suddenly become difficult to have coherent thoughts?

Why yes, yes it did.

"Your moans yesterday had me so turned _on!"_ Leon growled, the blonde boy he had his hands all over whimpered and the dominating tone in his voice.

Roxas tilted his head back on instinct, groaning in appreciation as the older male continued to ravish his neck. His brain wasn't working anymore, it was on vacation. Especially when Leon's leg slid between his and the brunette's thigh began rubbing up against his crotch. Roxas let out another soft moan, closing his eyes and just indulging in the pleasure.

It was pretty weird when all the intoxicating pleasure was suddenly ripped away from him.

Roxas brought a hand up to shield his eyes from the intense sunlight that flooded his vision, and his other hand came up to rub at his neck. His skin was a bit damp, no doubt a few hickeys would bloom in the next few minutes. But we shouldn't be thinking about hickeys right now, we should be thinking about the fact that Leon was now clutching his jaw in pain, and that Axel had his hand balled up in a tight fist.

And his knuckles were an angry red.

Roxas pushed off of the wall. "Axel? What the HELL!" Before, yeah, Roxas was pissed. But now- Ohohoho! NOW he was fucking seeing_ red_.

It was now like an old western standoff scene, the three teenagers in a triangle with a good fifty-five percent of the beach eavesdropping.

Roxas couldn't stop himself as he marched right over to Axel who was glaring at Leon with such hatred that if that look had been directed at Roxas, he'd be crying. He couldn't think of anything to say, and Axel wouldn't look at him, so he just repeated himself.

"Axel. What. The. _Hell_."

He didn't even acknowledge him. Instead, he just kept looking at the battered officer. "Leon!" Axel snarled after a few seconds (he fucking _snarled_). "You _fucker._" He spat the last word out like it was the grossest thing on the planet. The two eyed each other up, Leon casting a small glance at Roxas before walking off like a kicked puppy.

That just left Roxas and Axel.

The blonde glared up at Axel, he now had his arms folded and he wanted a god damn explanation. It was now obvious to him that Axel cared, who the hell would punch the lights out of a police officer if they didn't care? But still, if Axel had feelings for him he wouldn't have said what he had, and he most certainly wouldn't have brought that chic to the beach!

Was he just trying to hurt him?

It was then that Roxas felt his eyes water. He was more angry with himself more than anything... He had let Axel get to his head, and he'd also made too many impulse decisions that had landed him in deep shit.

The tears started to flow freely.

"Do you... Hate me that much?" He whimpered miserably, avoiding looking directly at Axel. The red head wouldn't meet his eyes, so why did he have to look at him? "You said you didn't care..." Roxas muttered, wishing the ground would just swallow him up. Before he could say any more, Axel was walking away from him, which made Roxas even madder. His eyes flashed in hatred.

"What? No more dares today!?" He shouted after him angrily, tears streaming from his blue eyes and down his face. He hated this. He hated Axel. He wanted to slap him, or hit him, or make him feel how he was feeling because _god damn_ it just wasn't fair!

Roxas had to strain his ears but he heard Axel say something before he left. "No, I'm going to see my Grandma... Things change."

Things change? Roxas couldn't take it anymore. The hell if he was going near the beach tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day after that! OR EVER! Nothing ever happens right! Axel had been so confusing, and he didn't even know what he was doing to him!

The blonde wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, only to have his hand replaced by a tissue that had a Sora attached to the end of it. The brunette wiped softly at his face, drying the tears. "I know you probably want to be alone," he said, giving Roxas a weak smile. "But my Mum says if you have problems then you should talk about them, it makes you feel better..."

Roxas let out a small sob and collapsed into Sora for a hug. He was getting the brunette's top wet, but Sora didn't mind one bit as he patted his blonde spikes. "Come on," Sora pulled away, an arm still wrapped around the crying boys waist. "I've got a spot set up on the beach," Roxas gave a little nod and allowed his friend to take him closer to the shore.

When they got to the 'spot', there wasn't just one towel there, but four. Roxas was shocked to find that when his eyes were dry enough to see, that he had finally found Pence. It was Pence, that blonde haired girl Namine, and a red haired girl he didn't know. The two sat down, Sora still rubbing his back affectionately whilst the girls and Pence looked at him with worried eyes.

"We saw the whole thing, are you alright?" It was the red haired girl that spoke, she offered Roxas some of her coke cola and he took it with a small 'thank you'.

All eyes were trained on him as he brought his knees up to his chest. "Rox, are you alright?" Sora repeated, probably the most worried.

"Sora..." Roxas spoke after a long pause.

"Yeah?"

"Your not... N-Not mad about your b-brother are you?" _Don't cry again. Don't cry again. FUCK I'M CRYING._

Sora noticed the tear and instantly wiped it up like a Mother fussing over a child. "Rox no! Shhh, it's okay, it was just a dare wasn't it? I know you wouldn't be doing it to hurt anyone's feelings..." Only the two knew that Sora sort of liked Roxas, and that last sentence was a confirmation that Roxas didn't mean to hurt him.

Roxas nodded.

"Leon should have known better than to be all over you in front of Axel." It was the red girl speaking again. And she was deep in thought, staring out at the ocean.

"Yeah, Kairi's right, it was a bit dumb..." Namine shook her head.

_Kairi. Kairi-Kairi-Kairi_. Roxas committed it to memory. It wasn't the only thing he'd focused on in that sentence though… It was… Dumb?

"I don't get what you guy's mean..." Roxas's voice was a bit raspy, he did his best. He felt pathetic to say the least.

Sora shook his head, confounded. "Roxas. You can't be that daft." The others all chuckled, but the blonde just sniffled a bit with a blank look on his face.

After a bit of staring, he found his voice again. "...What?'

They all looked at him wide-eyed, then at each other wide-eyed, then back at him again. "Roxas..." Namine began with a small smile. "Axel totally likes you."

"Likes me?" He scoffed, a bit childishly.

"Yeah, like, _likes you_ likes you."

"He doesn't." Roxas dismissed, looking everywhere but at the patronizing eyes staring at him. He didn't speak again, causing his friends to throw their hands up in exasperation. He just wasn't getting it.

"Roxas. He does." Kairi began, but the blonde in question had already zoned out. He didn't want to hear a word more. "Everyone that's been here on the beach the last few days has seen it. After Sora filled us in on everything, the dares, seeing Axel watch you when you two watched the sunset the other day! It makes so much sense!" He wasn't believing a single word.

"If he likes me, then he wouldn't be acting like he is."

Annnnnd the air had gone from light to sullen in two-seconds. Kairi was determined to make Roxas see the light though.

"Roxas." She said again, firmly, making him look up at her. Man, she was scary when she was determined... "Trust me, Sora and Pence will back me up on this too. We have grown up with Axel. He doesn't talk to anyone, he spends all his time at the beach, never once been in a relationship. Maybe he just doesn't know what he'd doing? Maybe he's confused..."

_Because I'm a guy._

He dropped Kairi's fierce gaze, feeling completely miserable. "I just wish... I don't like him as much as I do..." Sora rubbed his back again as his head fell onto his knees.

Kairi hopped up from her towel. "That's it. I'm going to go talk to him." She picked up her towel and her book, Roxas tried to stop her from leaving.

"It won't do any good-"

"Yeah it will, I'm his sister, he had better well listen to me!" And with that she was walking back up to the main road and out of sight.

Roxas just sat there in shock, realizing he knew absolutely nothing about Axel. He had a sister, a Grandmother, that's it. That's all he knew.

Sora leaned back on the towel. "Kairi'll sort you out, she's right though, he really never talks to anyone..."

Roxas just didn't want to hear it. Even if Kairi did talk to Axel... Did that mean that he wanted to talk to Axel? Maybe he just wanted to go the rest of the Summer just tanning and surfing! That sounded a hell of a lot better than having his heart smashed to bits every single day of the week. He needed to change the subject...

That's when he felt the cool metal in his pocket.

He reached into his pocket and produced Namine's clip. It was looking a little poorly due to the fact that it had been through the washing machine a few times, but Roxas would feel bad if he didn't give it back to her. He offered it to her, and her face lit up when she saw it.

"Oh! Thanks!" Namine took it gladly, then slid it into her hair. It really did suit her.

"I'm sorry... It was a dare to steal something, and I felt really bad afterwards..." Dayum, Roxas is feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh no! It's fine!" She blushed, getting a bit flustered. "I ah, I'm glad you didn't actually steal anything, you're a good actor!" Ahh, there, she was referring to the fact that he was gay, and she'd even winked at him for effect.

Now it was Roxas's turn to blush.

Sora however, just laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. "Roxas here is quite the little Casanova. Don't worry Nam, I feel your pain!" He grabbed his chest in mock 'pain', and swooned. Roxas grinned and hit him on the shoulder.

"I think you guys would be surprised to know I'm not really much of a flirt at home..."

Sora gasped in shock. "The hell you aren't! I don't believe that for a second!" Namine let out a little giggle, and Pence (being a hundred and ten percent straight) didn't know what to do.

The sly smile on Sora hadn't left yet though, and Roxas was starting to fear for his life. "Sora, whatever you're planning... Don't to it, I have a black belt in...Uh... Hitting stuff."

They all laughed as Roxas continued to inch away from the mad brunette on the little towel space he had.

That's when Sora pounced. His battle cry was something like: "GIVE ME A KIIISSSS ROXXXAASSS!" And the two went rolling onto the sand in a heap, Roxas trying to get Sora off him and Sora trying to give Roxas as many raspberries as he could on his tummy. Namine and Pence were laughing loudly whilst the two tumbled about, but eventually Roxas pushed Sora off him with a proud victory cheer.

"HAH!"

They were puffing when they sat back down on the towel, both with massive grins on their faces. Roxas laid down on the stripy towel and looked up at the cloudless sky, so his friends did the same.

After a while, the blonde spoke. "Hey Pence?"

"Mmhmm...?" The younger male replied, sighing in complete peace.

"Axel... He wasn't bullying you with those guys the other day was he?" Curiosity was eating away at Roxas's insides...

Pence sat up at this. "Axel?"

"Yeah..."

"No, I only saw him after you stepped in, but I was so shocked when he mouthed to me 'get going kid' that I_ literally _sprinted away. It was the first time I'd ever heard him say anything..."

So he wasn't a bully. He had still acted like a jerk.

"Okay, all good. I only have one more question..."

Pence laid back down on his towel, and Sora rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows. Roxas continued his question. "Is Axel... Close to his Grandmother?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded, making a small sandcastle with his hands. "She raised him and Kairi, their parents live in the city, but they wanted to live here. They let them stay by the sea..."

That was kind of cool. Roxas's Grandparents lived on a hill by the moutains about three hours out of the city, he doubted his parents would let him live there. Suddenly, a phone went off rousing Roxas from his thoughts.

Sora looked at his phone and sighed. "I've got to go guys... Mum wants some stuff from the store."

"Ooh! Can I come with? I need to go to the store anyway, and it'd be good to be shown around by a local..." Namine blushed at her own eagerness, but Sora stood up and offered her his arm and she gladly took it.

"I'll come too, I need an ice block!" Pence declared. So all the teens stood up, dusted off their towels and flung them over their shoulders. Roxas stayed where he was though.

"You coming too Rox?" Pence asked, but Roxas shook his head.

"Nah, you guys go for it, I've got something thinking to do..."

The others nodded, knowing it was some thinking about 'Axel'. Before they left, Sora went to whisper something in Roxas's ear.

"He's here, _every_ night."

**X x X**

It took all of Roxas's will power to not stay in his bed that night. He'd been thinking over and over for the past few hours that he could just stay at home and not be hurt by Axel anymore, it seemed like the best thing to do.

He'd literally been staring at his ceiling for two and a half hours before he came to a decision.

_Ahh... Fuck it. _

_Axel and I need to have a serious chat. And we need to have it now. _

It didn't help that Roxas was feeling a bit guilty about what had happened... After all, Axel wouldn't be feeling sad and angry if he hadn't gone and flirted with Leon like he had... Freaking hormones and zero-care-beariness.

So now, Roxas was sneaking out of his house for not the first time in this epic saga. It was so freaking cliche sneaking out of the house to go down to the beach, but it came with being a teenager right? He had a little look at the clock in the kitchen, it was quarter to twelve. Oohlala, meeting a guy on the beach at _midnight!_ How _romantic! _

(Said with the upmost sarcasm of course.)

Roxas had to remind himself as he closed the door to his house that he probably shouldn't be walking into this conversation angry. He had the whole walk down the hill to _not be mad and get glad_, heh, that actually has a good rhyme to it, it could be his new saying. Well, now he had a smile on his face due to fact he was a rhyming genius, he just had to think about that all the way to that beach.

I guess when you can't be bothered with your thoughts anymore, looking at the scenery was the next best time-waster. Since there had been no clouds earlier all of the stars were out, so was the moon. The sky reminded Roxas of the twinkling lights on his family's Christmas tree every December. It was brilliant walking around Twilight Town at night in the summer. It was warm, and your path was lit up by the silver moon... Be it day or night-time, the scenery here took your breath away. Roxas was wearing his swim trunks from earlier, his shirt, and now a dark blue hoodie, and was completely content, not too hot or cold.

Ahh, yes, good time-waster.

He made his way down to the beach, reminding himself of the 'get glad!' thing. He wavered a bit on the other side of the main road from his destination. Tonight he was either going to walk back to his house a broken man or the happiest chap of them all. Laying it all on the line... For love.

HOLY GOD-ALMIGHTY _CRINGE!_

Taking a deep breath (Getting rid of the weird cringy-feeling), Roxas walked across the road silently praying that Axel had taken a night off his... Um, whatever the hell he does at night on the beach. _Marching? Looking?_ There are no correct verbs to put into that sentence-We're rapidly getting off topic. Roxas stopped just where the concrete turned into sand, his pulse quickening when he saw only one person sitting on the whole beach.

A person whose hair was lit up a silvery-red by the moon.

Roxas sighed to himself. "It's now or never I suppose..." Not realizing he had spoken aloud. Taking his fifty-second deep breath of the night and manning up, he took off his flip-flops to walk across the sand in bare feet. His heart was just going crazy, like, completely cray, it was about to jump out of his chest.

He just kept walking. (Taking deep breath's)

When he got close enough to see, Roxas almost ceased his walking in awe. Axel was sitting on a towel, staring out at the ocean as the waves crashed onto the shore. But he made it look... Beautiful. He was beautiful, and it had taken Roxas all this time to realize it. And the best thing? The best thing was the look in Axel's eyes as he stared at the water, his eyes glittering as the sparkle from the surf hit him.

Oh... How Roxas wished Axel would like him back...

One thing that hurt about this situation though was that Axel would have heard Roxas approaching, but didn't give any sign of acknowledgement to him at all.

The silence got to Roxas quickly. "Ah... Hey..." He said awkwardly, sitting down next to Axel and looking at him with a worried expression. Did his lips get sore all of a sudden? Oh wait, yep, he was bitting his lip, right, he'd better stop that before he drew blood. Had he gotten Axel so angry earlier that he wasn't going to talk to him ever again? Roxas didn't know if he'd be able to handle that...

With the blonde having a freak-out attack, Axel said nothing still. Instead he looked at the watch on his wrist, the hands just faintly illuminated by the moon. Roxas didn't know what to do, should he just leave now and pretend all the dares never happened? Or should he just wrap his arms around Axel's neck and kiss him so passionately that their hearts both explode!?

Decisions... Decisions...

When Roxas was about to get up and leave, Axel's watch beeped.

...That's when he looked up into Roxas's eyes, and the blonde couldn't help but stare.

_Gosh_... Axel's eyes were really something in the moonlight, two glittering emeralds, looking right at him as though he was the only person in the world. Without taking his eyes off Roxas, Axel put his hand into his pocket and produced a piece of paper. This one was new like the one the day before had been, it made the blondes heart flutter with hope just from the sight of it. Axel held it up to Roxas's nose so that the paper tickled him lightly. He had to admit he was a little weary at first, but the hopeful smile Axel was giving him made him melt so he snatched the paper up.

Opening it almost made Roxas faint.

**1: Kiss me**

Color flooded onto his face, and he was drenched red from head to toe in 0.5 seconds flat. His heart had also almost leapt out of his chest, hands shaking, toes tingling, not that that stopped him from doing what he did next.

Roxas flung his arms around Axel's neck and kissed him so passionately both their hearts exploded.

Like I'm talking 'A' class' kiss, one of those ones where the Dolphins leap around in the background and shit. And it was epic. It was a pivotal moment in Roxas's life, where he knew that the guy who was impossibly out of his league, wanted him back.

And it was fucking _awesome._

Axel responded immediately by placing his hands on the blonde's waist, pulling him closer as to deepen the kiss. They were both pretty excited, their lips bruising from the contact they had yearned for for so long. Their lips moved against one another's in a way that can only be achieved by two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly.

It was so... _Right._

After a minute Roxas pulled away gasping, not realizing he was pretty much laying on top of Axel, and more embarrassingly... Between his legs. But he didn't move one inch, he wasn't about to give up this closeness just in case it was ripped away suddenly. It felt too good to be true. It _was _too good to be true.

Axel reached one of his hands up to lightly touch Roxas's lips with his finger tips. The gesture caused Roxas to breathe out softly, wondering why Axel was so perfect, and how it was even possible he was in this situation right now.

"Why?" Roxas asked. He couldn't bring his voice above a whisper, he was too shaken. Axel moved his hand to cup the blondes face, tucking one of his spikes behind his ear in another heart-warming gesture.

_Don't melt. Don't melt. This might be your only chance at this. _Roxas told himself over and over.

Axel let out a small sigh, gazing deeply into Roxas's bright blue eyes. "Isn't it obvious...?" He mused, with a small smile.

"No..." Blunt and straight to the point. Roxas _was _nervous however, and not hiding it very well. Biting his lip had become a habit. The red head noticed this however, his thumb moved to pull Roxas's bottom lip out of his teeth's grip and lingered there.

"I've been interested in you for a while Roxas."

Well hot-dang there goes Roxas's sense of sanity. The way Axel had looked at him when he'd said that... Oh... And the tone he'd used... Oh... And the general Axel-ness of the situation... Ohhhh...

It was a swoon fest all round.

Axel leaned in and kissed him again, the flame returning to Roxas's cheeks which made him worried he'd never get over blushing around Axel. Feeling the sweetness of his lips against his own did something to Roxas that really can't be put into words, so lets try random sounds:

'BOOM!'

'CRASH!'

'BANG!'

'YAOOOO!'

'WOOO!'

'WOOP!'

'EEEEEE!'

'YARROOOOOOOOOO!'

"You're beautiful..." The red head whispered as he pulled away, starting another round of Roxas's inner '_don't you dare fucking faint!' _war. "I've got one more dare for you today... Seeing as it is ten past twelve..." _Ohhh... That totally explains the ignoring and the watch thing earlier..._ So he was only waiting until it was a new day to give Roxas a dare...

It made so much sense! He was proud he put all that together.

They were still very close...

As Axel searched around in his pocket, Roxas tried to move back into his own personal space only to be stopped by a hand on his waist (Heh, le epic rhyme). He looked up into Axel's eyes only to be met with a sly smile.

The blush wasn't going anywhere. _Fast_.

So now Roxas was still practically on top of the King, waiting patiently for his next task. Hopefully it wasn't something like 'Have sex with me', because that would make him have a panic attack. _Kissing Axel _was difficult enough! Imagine seeing him naked!

Imagine seeing him naked.

_Imagine seeing him... Naked..._

_Axel... Naked..._

Roxas was now so painfully aware of how close they were (especially the 'crotch' area) that he was almost breaking into a sweat. How attractive would _that _look, turning into a sweaty mess before the hottest creature in the whole world.

So. Embarrassing.

His thoughts were dashed however when a new piece of paper began to tickle his nose. Roxas looked into Axel's eyes, seeing a mixture of things he hadn't expected.

Axel had gone shy again.

He'd learnt that this was never a good thing.

Curiosity got the best of him for not the first time this Summer. Roxas took the paper with a little eyebrow raise, wondering/_praying to GOD _that it wasn't going to be the dare he was thinking it was going to be.

He opened it with shaking hands, _very aware _that his and Axel's groins were 3.56 centimeters away from touching.

After his eyes scanned over the contents, Roxas went red (this was to be expected) but also rose to the challenge, giving Axel a cocky eyebrow raise before rising to his feet.

Axel had gone red too.

Roxas tore up the paper then allowed it to flutter onto the red heads lap. Axel blinked a few times, gulping down the lump in his throat that had formed as the object of his desire stripped of his shirt and hoodie to reveal a smooth, sun-kissed torso. The blonde didn't stop there though, his hands slipped underneath his shorts, by this stage Axel was almost having a heart attack. The shorts teasingly slid down Roxas's waist, then down his thighs, and, feeling no shame at all, they dropped to the sand.

Now Roxas was standing there in all his glory, Axel staring at him with eyes as round as dinner plates, trying to keep his tongue from rolling out of his mouth. That of course didn't keep his jaw from dropping as he hungrily took in all of Roxas's body, with the moonlight creating a silver-glow around the boy which made him look like an angel.

Axel couldn't even speak, he could only splutter a bit and watch like a gaping fish as Roxas leant down to kiss him softly before turning his back on him and walking down to the water.

As he approached the surf, Roxas braced himself for the feel of cold water hitting him, but it never came. When he put one foot into the surf, he felt the cold wash over his skin, relieved that it wasn't freezing. Keeping a steady pace, he continued to walk forward until the water was up to his waist.

That's when he dove under.

Only darkness could been seen as he opened his eyes, so Roxas resurfaced quickly, inhaling deeply when his head broke the surface. He shook his hair out, the splashing waves tickling his stomach.

Axel was smiling to himself, getting over the initial shock of seeing Roxas naked but enjoying watching the boy swim in the moonlight. He never thought he'd see something as beautiful as the sight before him now... Roxas really did like the water. That had been clear to Axel ever since he found him that shell, which he kept in his pocket at all times. Something about Roxas just made him smile... When he'd seen the boy cry today.

There was nothing more heart-wrenching in Axel's opinion.

Meanwhile, whilst Axel was watching Roxas, Roxas was enjoying the water. But, alas, it would suck to get a cold in Summer so he turned around and walked back up the beach. When he got back to Axel he couldn't help but laugh a little at the expression on the red heads face. The two discarded pieces of paper lay in the sand.

**2: Skinny Dip**

"Enjoying the show?" He asked, grinning. All Axel could do was nod slowly, managing to pry his mouth _closed. _It was strange to see such a character like Axel be stunned speechless, Roxas found himself wanting to have a little fun with this 'Axel'.

The boy got down on his knees in between the red heads legs, then leant in really close so that his body was flush against the older male's. Don't even ask Roxas where he gained the courage to do this, maybe it was because he wasn't the one oogling for once. Their chests touched, causing Axel to audibly gasp, his shoulders rising and falling a bit faster than they usually did.

Roxas touched his lips to the shell of Axel's ear sensually, making Axel's breath hitch in anticipation. "Do you like seeing me like this Axel?" It was a whisper, but it made the red head sweat nonetheless.

Roxas kicked it up a notch, placing his hands just above the other males shorts, he began playing with the fabric. Were things getting a bit hot here on the beach... Or was it just Axel?

When he felt a cool, slick tongue licking the shell of his ear, he came damn near close to hyperventilating. Then Roxas delivered another irresistible whisper "Wet... And _glistening_..."

Axel groaned, having never in his whole life been talked to in that way before. The torturing was fun, but Roxas decided there was no point in teasing Axel if he didn't know where their relationship level was. He backed off the poor (now very turned on and blushing) red head, who was a little embarrassed at his reactions.

"I'm uh... Sorry... I've never really had a..." It seemed as though Axel struggled for the correct word for a second, Roxas knew he was going to say boy/girl friend. "Relationship... Like this before." He continued talking as the blonde gathered his clothes from the sand, dusted them off then put them on. "I just know that... I really like you. I tried to run from it but I realized today it was useless. Ever since that thing yesterday..." That 'thing' being Sora and the blow job. "I just... Ah..." The words were sort of tumbling out at this stage, not that Roxas wouldn't have mind hearing them, but he decided to silence Axel with a kiss.

When Roxas pulled away, the red head stunned back into silence, he turned around and sat down so that he could lean back against Axel's chest. Roxas sighed, knowing that it couldn't get any better than this moment right _now._

"So after you found out I was gay you liked me?"

"To be completely honest..." Axel started with a small chuckle, nuzzling his head into Roxas's neck and inhaling deeply (not in a creepy way... I think). "I liked you when I first saw you..."

"But you didn't say..."

Axel pulled away from Roxas's neck. He looked out at the ocean, wondering how to put his thoughts into words. "I... Just... Was confused."

Kairi was right.

He wasn't done with talking yet. "I was confused because you were a guy, and guys aren't really supposed to like other guys on sight traditionally, take my Grandparents as an example, or my parents, or my sister's boyfriends. I didn't know I could like you..." Roxas felt instantly guilty. The past few days Axel had been going through an emotional crisis whilst he'd just been angsting around staring at his ceiling for hours on end! For fucks sake!

Roxas leaned back, attempting to get warm after his swim. Axel instantly put his arms around him, they sat for a minute before Roxas spoke again. "You know, you could have asked me before worrying yourself like that."

Axel closed his eyes. "I was scared you'd think I was weird..."

"So you used the dare yesterday to test me, but that doesn't explain what that girl was for today." Roxas tried so very hard to keep his voice level, being hurt then bringing up the emotions again hurt just as bad.

"That was the most stupidest decision I've ever made in my whole life."

Roxas snuggled in closer, deciding to keep the tone of the conversation light. "Care to explain...?" He sighed, tired, which made Axel sigh.

"I figured... If I hung around with a girl then I'd get over you, since you seemed to like everyone else besides me. But my plan backfired, and I said that horrible thing to you when I didn't mean it... And seeing you with Leon got me _so. Angry." _Roxas turned around to look at the red head, his tone of voice at the end had been so harsh... And yep, his eyes were glaring straight forward, once they saw Roxas though they calmed down again.

"I'm sorry..." Roxas whispered, searching Axel's face as if he was looking at it for the first time ever.

"I'm sorry too." They smiled at each other, then their lips touched in a short, sweet kiss before Roxas turned back around again. So Axel had liked him all that time, but was just confused as hell...

Roxas felt the grip around his waist tighten ever so slightly and then felt himself being dragged down onto the towel. The two lay there, Axel on his back with Roxas cuddling into the side of him, both staring up at the twinkling lights in the sky. (If you didn't get that, they were looking at the _stars) _

Feeling more tired then ever, Roxas closed his eyes. Not soon after that he fell into a deep sleep, the sweet lullaby of the sea waves and Axel's calm breaths pulling him away from reality. He couldn't help but remember Sora's ghostly words all through the night though.

'_He's here... Every night."_

**...**

_Favorite/Follow/Review _

_3_

Hey guys! I've had one hell of a few weeks, I'm telling yah. I messed up my hand by slamming it in a car door (I know, very smart of me, har har.), long story short, I've had to type majority of this one-handed, so I apologize for any errors. And that PM EchoSkies sent me, whoa, I almost started crying up in here! Thank you so much for sending this to me! It gave me the motivation to get this chapter finished! I'm not going anywhere! Don't worry! I'm just an idiot that smashes their hand in car doors!

You guys are stuck with me for a long time yet ;) That Damn Leather Jacket will be completed in the next month or so, bare with me, I'm injured ;)

Love you all lots and lots! And thank you for your reviews, they have really brightened my month up!

xoxo

-ihasakeyblade123

(P.S- Did everyone have a KICKIN' SUMMER! Watch lots of sunsets? Eat lots of icecream? 3 )


	5. V

**KING OF THE BEACH**

**_Chapter V_**

_There Are Far, Far Better Things Ahead_

_ Than Any We Leave Behind._

...

_'He's here... Every night.'_

The words Sora had said the previous day radiated in Roxas's head as he walked home... Surprisingly alone. He had half expected Axel to jump at the chance to walk him home, but now, here he was, a single pringle trotting up the hill.

_'He's here. EVERY NIGHT.'_

Why the HELL is he at the beach EVERY night? It made absolutely no sense to Roxas at all, which was weird because he was usually pretty good at working things like this out. It wasn't like he'd asked Axel to walk him home... It would have been nice though... Walking hand in hand like a couple...

_Mmm... Couple... _Roxas mused, this really was awesome. Perfect Axel, the guy that was popular as hell, liked him. Wowzers, geewilikers, hot _dang- _the day couldn't get any better, and there'd only been two hours of it so far! (The time was around 2:15AM, the two hour sleep on the beach made Roxas able enough to stay awake). That nagging thought in the back of his mind though... Axel had made absolutely no move to leave when Roxas left. He wasn't rude about it, he was just sweet normal Axel, kissing Roxas before he left.

He'd even made the blonde swear to meet him later in the day.

Why the hell is he at the beach all the time? _Why the hell...? _WHY THE HELL...?

Roxas willed himself to calm down, reassuring himself that Axel probably had a damn good reason for the beachiness. Maybe it was... Religion or... Ahh... Weird affection towards hermit crabs... Yeah... Those shells sure do sparkle... Anyone could easily become transfixed on those tantalizing hermit crab shells...

What the _fuck _Roxas...

He shook his head, deciding he was still dizzy from Axel's kisses so his thoughts weren't his normal ones. When Roxas got home he walked soundlessly up the porch steps, winced as the front door squeaked on it's hinges, then made his way upstairs. Easing himself down onto his bed, Roxas sighed.

Even with the weird thoughts running through his head... Today was going to be fucking _awesome._

X X X

Roxas could not deny how cliche his wake up in the morning was. The birds were literally chirping, the sun was really beaming down through his window and he actually leapt out of bed.

If he hadn't been in such a good mood he might have face palmed six or seven times.

Our hero hummed a little show-tune to himself as he got dressed, however, if you asked him what show-tune he had in fact been humming he would reject the mere notion that he was humming show tunes in the first place. He's not _that gay. _But he was a little bit gay, not only in his mood but also in the fact that he was going to see _Axel _today. Axel, you know? The tall _really really really _good looking red head _male _that had totally made out with him last night a little around midnight?

Yeah, you could say a little bit gay.

With light seeming to radiate from him, Roxas skipped merrily down the stairs and into the kitchen where his Mother was making coffee. He ignored his Father's horrified looks from the kitchen table and grabbed a ripe apple from the fruit bowl.

"Are you... Are you feeling okay?" His Dad stuttered, looking like he was about to go grab a medical kit or phone some extra help. Roxas's Mother laughed at her husband's stupidity.

"Cloud, Roxas is just fine, just a catch of the _love bug_." Cloud scrunched up his nose, and so did Roxas actually. Hell _no _were parent's allowed to talk about his love life. How did his mother even _know? _Well, Roxas had now entered potentially dangerous territory and had to get the duck out of there.

"It can't be normal, we should get him checked-"

"_Cloud._"

"But _Tifa_, he's _skipping."_

With a quick- "Bye-" Roxas left a small dust poof behind in the kitchen, leaving his parents to hopefully drop the subject of his love life now that he had gone.

Going down the hill had never been more of a pleasure. Birds were still chirping a friendly 'hello!', the sun was still shining and Roxas was damn near spontaneous singing. He waved to everyone he passed, he walked with a skip in his step and even sighed when he saw the golden sand of the beach.

Axel was waiting for him, it was strange seeing the red head leaning up against his car searching the crowded beach for his blonde locks. Hmmm... Roxas enjoyed having someone (especially Axel) looking for him... It made him feel needed...

Hmmm...

Ahh, today couldn't get any better neh?

Roxas approached the anxious Axel with a big smile on his face, which was matched by Axel when he saw him. The red head instantly pushed off from his vehicle and hugged Roxas rib-breakingly tight against his chest.

"I mished you," Axel said, but it was muffled a bit by Roxas's shoulder.

"Heh, 'mished' you too." He had to stop his laughter at Axel's forwardness, especially in public. They were getting weird looks but oh well, people are just bastards. Axel eventually pulled away, although he was extremely reluctant to do so. Without a moments hesitation he grabbed hold of Roxas's hand, needing to feel their closeness again.

Roxas didn't mind.

He was however, blushing like a fourth grade girl

There was a pause as the teens looked at each other. _Man... Axel's eyes are_ _shiny. And beautiful... And perfect.. And-_

"Ahem."

The two love-struck boys turned to look at Sora who was grinning like an idiot with Kairi, Namine and Pence lined up next to him. They all had their hands on their hips, with shit-eating grins gracing their faces.

"Um..." Roxas looked at the ground, red blush coating his cheeks once again. He chanced a side-glance at Axel and it seemed as though he was doing the same thing, having a staring contest with the ground... They had no idea what to do this was embarrassing as heck...

"Sort some stuff out you two?" Kairi questioned, arching an eyebrow at Axel and Roxas's entwined hands. "You seem to be _getting along..." _Roxas did not appreciate the suggestive tone in her voice. Not one bit. He looked at Axel and was met with a determined glint in his green eyes.

_Wha..?_

However, before he knew what was happening Axel tilted his head up and connected their lips in a sweet and kinda sloppy kiss. He was running on pure nervousness the poor guy. When they broke apart Roxas just stared dumbly at the red head, eyes open wide, sort of wanting more kisses.

Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas pulling him in close against his side before turning back to the others. "We are getting along," he said triumphantly with a crooked smile, "we were also just leaving..." With that he pulled Roxas towards the beach, leaving the other teens standing their dumbstruck.

Axel had never talked or made any sort of romantic interaction with anyone... He had also just done those two things in the last five seconds. You could say Sora and the others were surprised.

Or astonished.

Or amazed.

Or stunned into silence.

Or a combination of the above.

Namine was just blushing at the sheer cuteness of that kiss.

Meanwhile, Roxas was dragged onto the beach, loving the fact that he and Axel were now alone. Axel sat down in the sand and pulled Roxas onto his lap, not caring in the slightest at their P.D.A. Once he had settled into a comfortable position, still with one arm slinked around Roxas's waist, Axel dug around in his pocket.

Roxas didn't really have to guess as to what he was grabbing out.

The piece of paper was the same as the recent ones, pristine folded white and lined. The blonde laughed as Axel nuzzled his face into his neck like he had the night before. Feeling Axel's breath on his neck gave him shivers, _good _shivers, but Roxas fought through the need to kiss his... Ah... Boy friend? Or were they just 'going out'... _Were _they going out?

*nuzzle* *nuzzle*

Axel was being damn cute and sexy right now. It was hard to concentrate. Roxas didn't know how to label their relationship... Which made everything so confusing. Even opening the damn paper was confusing!

WHY IS HE HERE EVERY GOD DAMN NIGHT!?

Taking a (hopefully) unnoticed deep breath, Roxas opened the paper.

**1: Kiss me again?**

Roxas looked up at Axel and was met with a hopeful smile. He laughed at Axel's expression. "Haven't I already done that this morning?" He teased, forgetting his worries and reaching up a hand to caress the red head's cheek.

Axel's responding pout was so adorable.

"I guess I could spare one more..." Roxas sighed, then smiled widely as he captured his boy fr-ah... Axel's lips.

MOTHER DUCKING CONFUSED!

"Mmm..." The red head mused as they pulled away, his eyes still closed. "You taste nice..."

Roxas's eyes zeroed in on Axel's mouth. Worries were forgotten again.

_Don't lick your lips. Don't lick your lips. _Roxas chanted in his head, but nope, the god's of annoyingness sure were smiling down upon him today! Axel's tongue slid out of his mouth and stroked across his bottom lip, then his top, moistening them. "Mmmm..."

Roxas had to stifle a groan._ Man, the things he DOES to me._

Not being able to handle everything that was 'Axel', Roxas reached up again to kiss him. This time however, not hesitating at all he plunged his tongue into the red heads mouth. Axel's eyes shot open in surprise, but eventually they shut again and he let out a small satisfied 'Mmmm' sound again.

Oh how Roxas cherished that 'Mmm' noise

The blonde pulled away licking his lips, Axel sure did taste good too,_ fresh_. "Did that satisfy your needs?" Roxas hummed staring deep into those green eyes. Visibly swallowing a lump in his throat, Axel nodded, clearly feeling a bit unsatisfied in a certain area of his anatomy.

Not that he'd ever tell Roxas that, but the slightly firm bump Roxas was sitting on said enough.

Was it getting hot out here or what?

Roxas turned back around blushing once again. He really had to stop acting on impulse with Axel... It was going to get messing and heated and too much P.D.A and they'd end up getting arrested for public indecency.

"Soooo..." The blonde sighed, changing the subject and leaning back into Axel. "Any more dares today?" Axel's hand on his hip started playing the bare skin exposed from his shirt riding up, and it was making him feel more relaxed... He curled his toes into the sand. This was the life...

After a moment Roxas felt Axel shift slightly, then another piece of paper fell onto his lap. He took it lazily, hoping it didn't involve too much moving because he was pretty damn comfortable at the moment.

**2: Come to the beach party tonight? With me?**

The cute question marks had Roxas sinking down into Axel's arms in ultimate snuggly-ness. Axel was so fricken' cute, he still had that air of innocence seeing as this was his first relationship. It made Roxas want to sigh, dance, shout from the rooftops, hula hoop and crump all at once.

Yeah, it was a bit of a weird feeling going through Roxas on the count of Axel's pure cuteness.

"Beach party...?" Roxas pondered aloud, leaning back.

"Yeah, it happens once every five years-" Axel stumbled a reply, desperate to say anything that would make Roxas want to come more. "-Basically it's a festival thanking the God's for good weather and protection. It's a fun night-" Axel dipped his head down to whisper hotly in the blonde's ear. "_I figure it'd be more fun with you there though.._."

Roxas thought about it for a second, mostly just to torture Axel with anticipation. The red head was nervous as hell.

"...I guess I could grace you with my presence."

"Yes!" Axel called up to the sky, gathering quiet a bit of attention from everyone around them. He then kissed Roxas's neck lightly as a reward for agreeing.

_I could get used to this... _

"What time do you want to meet up?" Roxas smiled.

"Well, it starts at five so... Five? Don't really want to miss a minute with you..." Holy crap Roxas was about to burst into tears at the cuteness. Axel's finger continued to draw little patterns on his skin as they soaked up the sun and each other.

"Eight then, it's a date."

Take the hint. _Take the hint. Take the FUCKING HINT. _

TAKE IT.

"Sure is, beautiful."

X X X

Roxas was as giddy as a goat when he arrived home that afternoon. His Father stayed well clear of him which was sort of insulting and his Mother kept sighing whenever he entered the room. Roxas didn't care if they were acting weird though, as least he had a date tonight with the sweetest, cutest guy in the whole wide world.

AND DID I MENTION _HOT?_

He danced around his room for the next half hour, only slightly worried his neighbors would see him, that would be hella' embarrassing. But he was being a 'ZERO-CARE-BEAR!' At the moment! Once he was dressed it was around seven thirty, there's no harm in leaving early right? Or would that make him look desperate? _Damn _he was freaking out now.

_Breathe. Your not even at the beach yet._

Hell, he was nowhere _near_ the beach yet, he was on his front porch and already hyperventilating.

With ditzy legs Roxas walked down the hill he'd walked down a bajilion times before. _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. _The damn skinny jeans he was wearing wasn't helping the hill-walking at all, the light breeze in the air however was. It was the perfect night, he could already hear the waves crashing onto the shore.

Ahhh... He felt better already.

When he got down to the beach, the sight before him took his breath away.

Little tiki torches with heads that looked like the sun (no doubt a sun god) were littered everywhere, each with flowers thrown at their feet. The whole place was drenched in gold from the sun, which completed the picture of people dancing around on the sand. It was a few hours off sunset yet. The sea was swaying in the background, even a band was playing on a small stage, each member strumming a ukulele looking like they were having the time of their lives...

In Roxas's opinion it was paradise.

...Only one thing missing...

"Roxas!" The boy in question turned towards the crowd of people to see Axel jogging towards him grinning. Roxas gave a small wave, allowing his date (HAH! AXEL! YOU HAVE A TITLE NOW!) to place a small kiss on his cheek. "You came early!" He cheered

Roxas shuffled his feet in embarrassment. "Well, I was excited..."

Axel paused for a second, then grabbed the blonde's hand in childish excitement. "Come on! It's awesome! Let's dance!" Roxas didn't get dragged this time, instead he was so excited he sprinted with Axel all the way to the dance floor, only just keeping up with those incredibly long legs.

They pushed their way to the middle, that's when Axel grabbed a hold of him. The dancing was fantastic. Roxas was whirled and twirled around more times then he could count, Axel was freaking good at this. It was always Roxas who had shrunken into the wall at school dances and other parties, now Axel had officially convinced him that all these year's he'd been missing out.

This was the most fun he'd had in... Heck... AGES.

As the song came to a close, a new one took it's place. A slower, softer song, a song which had 'Everyone find a partner, let's _slow dance.' _Written all over it. It was all very cliche, and if Roxas wasn't madly in love and having the most fun of his whole entire life he might have face palmed. The band strummed lightly as a beach version of 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' began.

Holy crap Roxas had just become nervous.

Axel however, was not.

In one swift move Axel pulled Roxas closer towards him with a wink. Roxas couldn't help but notice how it was also very cliche that they were right in the centre of the dance floor. His thoughts depleted when Axel's hands placed themselves softly but firmly onto his hips. The blonde thought back to every single prom movie he'd ever seen ever, and came up with the conclusion that his arms should probably be around Axel's neck right about now.

_'Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_There's a land that I've heard of_

_Once in a lullaby,'_

With Roxas's arms around Axel's neck, he realized why people do this slow-dancing business. It was so... _Intimate... _Like... Since you could only see each other, it felt like there really was only them there. Axel bent his head down slightly as they swayed back and forth so that he could whisper the lyrics into Roxas's ear. The blonde shut his eyes, allowing the world to disappear around him. Axel's voice itself was a soft lullaby, so fitting to the lyrics.

_'Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true,_

_Some day I'll wish upon a star-_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me..._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Blue birds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Then why, oh why can't I?' _

The song came to a close. Roxas was so very reluctant to let go of Axel at all, and wished more than anything that he could pluck up the courage to turn around and scream AGAIN!11! At the band.

Alas, no such courage could be found.

He and Axel parted, but only to look at each other. I mean_ really _look at each other. Roxas could feel it, it was coming from his throat thick and fast... And it looked like it was coming from Axel's too...

I'm not talking about vomit.

I'm talking about the 'L' word. (Lesbian. HAHA JUST KIDDING... Whoops... Ruined the moment...)

"Roxas, I-"

-But then he was pulled away and Axel wasn't in front of him anymore.

_Fucking DAMMIT! #$*% &#$%(*_

Roxas was being pulled through the crowd by a very forceful hand that was clenched on his upper arm. The hand was hurting him, pulling too tight, and it didn't help that he couldn't see who it was. All he could gather was that the person was tall. And strong. And an ass.

When they broke through the crowd and onto the beach Roxas finally managed to yank his arm free, there'd be a bruise tomorrow for sure.

"What is your _problem!?" _He half yelled, probably looking like a little fru-fru puppy wising up to a massive rotweiler (A/N... Couldn't get the spelling right, sorry) guard dog.

"We have a _connection! _I can _feel it!" _

Roxas blinked a few times. Then blinked some more. Leon- Sora's brother, was standing in front of him, giving him the most intense stare-down of all time.

It took a moment to register in Roxas's mind what he had just said. He stopped himself before he could say 'wha?'. Because he needed to shut the cop down. Fast.

The blonde shook his head, scrunching up his nose in frustration. "Leon. We don't. I'm with Axel who you just dragged me away from. We were having the most perfect night too-Mmph!"

A pair of lips met his.

A pair of lips that were so, _so wrong._

In 0.029 seconds Roxas placed his hands firmly on the police officer's chest and _pushed. _I mean fucking_ PUSHED. _That prick had the balls to take him away from his date and try to get into his pants?

We all know what happened next folks. Yes indeed, ohoho, Roxas became _pissed._

"Fuck off!" He spat, then without any sort of conscience he punched the massive Officer that has a _massive taser_ and probably a _gun_ and hundreds of _fighter training lessons-_ in the stomach. Leon crumpled to the ground, most likely getting freaking tired of being thrown to the ground every day. The punch hurt Roxas's knuckles, he'd hit pretty hard, hard enough for his hand to turn red. Flexing his fingers he turned around, feeling a dire need to find Axel.

He didn't though. He couldn't find Axel anywhere. He looked for a whole hour.

Axel had left.

X X X

Not an _inkling _of sleep was felt in Roxas's room that night. He'd searched the whole fucking beach for Axel, the only thoughts running through his mind that whole night were:

'_He's here, every night, so where WAS he?'_

And:

_'Oh god... He saw didn't he... But didn't stick around to see me hit Leon.'_

What if Axel was lost? He never left the beach at night so where could he have gone? If he didn't find him how was he supposed to explain that Leon was just being a creep? _WhatdoidoWhatdoido? _You could say Roxas had a tough night. Things had been going so very perfect. One minute you're slow dancing with your dream guy, the next your being broken apart by a fucktard cop!

Heh! What are the odds!? *Said bitterly*

Roxas didn't talk to his parents as he passed them in the morning, they didn't try to talk to him, they could tell from his aura that talking was a no-go area at present. He walked- no, sprinted, he _sprinted _out the front door, down the porch steps, then down the hill.

No birds were fucking _chirping. _No sunlight was fucking _shining. _And he sure as hell wouldn't be caught _dead _humming a _show tune. _EVEN THE _NOTION._

Deciding that crying wasn't the thing he wan't to do at the moment, he focused on running. It made him feel a bit better, having his blood pumping, he'd felt dead all night.

When he got to the sand he scanned the whole area. Axel's car wasn't even there, and that made Roxas all the more anxious. Whipping off his shoes and leaving them on the pavement, Roxas walked out onto the beach, looking for someone, _anyone _that he knew.

That's when he spotted a familiar pretty white hair clip.

Roxas made a B-line for Namine who was accompanied by Pence. The two were having a lovely Summer beach day, building sandcastles and basking in the sunlight.

Well unaware of Roxas's inner turmoil.

"Guys! Guys! Have you seen Axel!?" Roxas asked frantically as he ran his way over to them, kicking up sand as he went. He couldn't even stop to appreciate the feel of the gold between his toes.

"Axel..?" Namine questioned, instantly paling from Roxas's panic-stricken expression. "I-I haven't seen him all day. Pence?" She turned to the younger male, hoping like hell he'd seen him. She had a soft spot for Roxas...

"Nope, me neither." Pence's eye brows knit together. "Is something wrong?"

Roxas took a deep breath... Then exhaled. "I... I haven't been able to find him anywhere! I...I'm really worried. Is Kairi around?" Dammit he was so near crying at this point.

"I haven't seen her either, Sora's at home though, I saw him this morning." Namine supplied. "Do you want help finding him? Maybe you'll feel better if we help you-"

"No, it's okay, I'll check his house, he could be there, right? _Right?_"

Pence and Namine gave him reassuring nods, which didn't make Roxas feel reassured.

Pence then pointed a finger out over the town. "Rose Martinez lives in the house over there with the dark blue roof, you can't miss it. She's Axel's Grandma, she'll know more than anyone else where he's gone, we'll ask some people on the beach."

Roxas's nodded, "thank you!" He shouted at his friends as he took off running towards the main road again.

Really, where would he be without them? Probably drawing love-hearts in the sand with AXEL 4 ROXAS written in them, then watching sadly as they're swallowed up by the tide...

Wait. Mission. _Focus Roxas._

Taking three blocks into town from main street Roxas avoided pedestrians, their pet dogs, street signs, fire hydrants and random children in order to sprint to Axel's house. He stopped to catch his breath at the driveway of house number '9' on Seahaven Rd.

The garden was immaculate. Roses all pruned to perfection, all with flowers lining the bottom, all with intricate color patterns. The shrubs didn't have a twig out of line, and the grass was a luscious summer green. This was the home of an avid gardener.

Feeling more nervous and anxious then ever before, Roxas made his way towards the front door, admiring the plant crawling up the side of a window. Taking a deep breath, he knocked twice. Then again after a minute.

He couldn't for the life of him stop fidgeting.

A woman answered.

They both took a moment to look at each other. Roxas decided she was far too young to be Rose Martinez, she could only be in her early 40's. The brown/red hair reminded him of Kairi's, and her eyes were emerald.

"Who are you?" She asked, not impolitely, but with huge tearful eyes. Did something... Happen to her? Why was she crying? Did she know Axel? Roxas heard people moving about inside, no one speaking, but just moving.

Roxas felt a pang in his heart, and suddenly talking and thinking were very difficult.

What if... What if something had happened to Axel.

Roxas needed to explain himself. He felt like he couldn't form words but _dammit_ right now he needed too.

"S-Sorry Miss, I'm Roxas Strife, I was told this is where Rose Martinez lives, and, you see, I'm looking for her grand-"

"I'm sorry... Rose d-died just last night... We're here to look for her Will." Her voice cracked multiple times in the sentence. "So-rry..." She cried openly as she shut the door.

Roxas couldn't think anymore.

So he ran.

X X X

He felt like his insides had been punched out. After last night... Axel had probably gone home distraught at seeing him and Leon kissing... Only to be told...

_Only to be told- _

Roxas couldn't even think it. It was too awful. Axel probably felt like he was the only person in the world right now and he couldn't even find him to comfort him. All Roxas could do was walk up the hill silently, not thinking, only breathing.

When he got up to his bed, he didn't collapse into it, he simply sat down.

_Axel... Where are you? _He thought miserably before holding his head in his hands.

The hours crept by as Roxas stayed in that one spot- he stayed there until the sun had disappeared from the sky and the stars had began to twinkle and glow along with the moon.

_Axel, where are you?_

...

Favorite/Follow/Review

:D

Hand's a lot better! Thanks to everyone for their support! Sorry I've been missing the last few weeks! The next chapter of this is the last, I hope you like the end! Thank you all so much for reading, this will be my last Author's Note for this story because I think the end of the next chapter will have more effect if I keep my mouth shut!

Thank you to everyone for reading this and reviewing! It means so much to me that you read my work, this story's been my baby for a wee while now XD

AKUROKU ROCK ON!

-ihasakeyblade123


	6. VI

**KING OF THE BEACH**

**_Chapter VI_**

_There Are Far, Far Better Things Ahead_

_ Than Any We Leave Behind._

...

Roxas stayed distraught like a child missing their prized soft toy through the late hours of night. Sleep was certainly not coming his way, he didn't think he'd ever sleep again, not with Axel out there... All alone.

It just wasn't _fair_ that such an awful thing could happen to a person like Axel... A person that seemed to not have a care in the world, took everything as a fun opportunity... Embraced life to the fullest.

A person that could make others feel happy just by talking to them.

Axel had had his faults, but really, those had just been uneducated mistakes.

_Axel, where are you?_

Roxas hoisted himself out of bed, deciding it was the best thing to do seeing as the sleep fairy was being a big, fat, doo-doo head. He walked slowly over to his window, being careful to avoid some of the parent-alerting creaky floor boards. Resting his arms on the window sill and looking out at the moon's light playing on the sea's surface was usually relaxing, but right now for Roxas it was stressful. He just couldn't relax not knowing where Axel was, it hurt like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Why couldn't Axel just go 'poof!' and materialize out of thin air? Roxas rested his chin on his arms, looking just as defeated as he felt. Keeping his mind off Axel was something he could not do, even staring at the silvery moon reminded him of the red head. The moon was sort of like the sun at night right? And Axel really liked the sun... Roxas missed seeing Axel's calm face as they'd watched the sunse-

_Wait._

The blonde opened his eyes comically wide, staring at the moon. It's_ night_. It's _not day._

_Way-hay-ait!_

That's when Roxas realized. It hit him like a massive truck carrying a million kilograms of strawberry milk (A/N... I don't know where this one came from...).

_Sunset. _

_...HOLY CRAP- Of COURSE!1!_

Roxas hauled ass out of that house. I mean _seriously booked it. _You would have thought the spirit of running-really-fast had taken him over. Being the Zero-Care-Bear that he was he didn't care at all if whether parent's woke up or not. It doesn't hurt the soul to be awake at half past three in the morning, does it? The way the floor boards had creaked underneath him, and that DOOR slamming! Wow! There's no possible _way _they're not awake now!

_MWAHAHAHAHAH I'M A ZERO-CARE-BEAR AND WATCH ME ROOOAAARRR!_

(Roxas blamed that last outburst of his on the fact that he's tired, and doing more exercise then he had ever done in his whole life)

Our hero ran all the way down the hill, slightly fearing for his life due to the fact that he couldn't stop running. Imagine the head line: 'Boy Dies From Exhaustion Whilst Running Down Hill'. Yeah... Wow, that joke sounded better in my head... Anyway, he was a puffing mess by the time he got to the bottom and had to clutch onto a gross power pole for support.

_"Don't let me... Do that... Again..._" He huffed to himself, then stood up straight deciding he needed to get onto the beach right _now._

Roxas crossed the main road with wobbly legs (exercise was not his thing), when he felt the sand crunch beneath his feet he drew his eyes out at the moon-soaked beach.

_Sand... Water... Shells... Wait, what's that-?_

A little off to the right there was a huddled figure sitting on a towel. The figure was hugging his knees and shaking, only just standing out as a black outline on the sand. Roxas's eyes softened, he could never mistake that hair. _It's Axel... I've found him... _

Moving slowly towards Axel, as if he was a deer that might be scared off, Roxas took off his hoodie so that he was left in a shirt. He could feel the goosebumps jumping up over his skin, but he really was beyond caring (#ZEROCAREBEAR). When he reached Axel he settled down on the towel next to him, then draped the hoodie over his shivering shoulders.

Axel didn't acknowledge the boy at all, he kept his eyes hard as he looked out at the Ocean. The only sound that came from Axel was his futile sniffling. His tears were still streaming down his face... It didn't look right on Axel, the tears, he was a happy person at heart... Roxas watched as he tried to dry his eyes with the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt. It didn't work though... His sleeves were already drenched. Roxas hated seeing Axel like this... It wasn't fair at _all._

His heart breaking, Roxas could no longer deal with their distance. He put his arm around Axel's shoulders and huddled in closer, people like to feel comfort when they're sad, the blonde knew he himself was one of these people.

As Roxas cuddled into his side, Axel lost it.

The older teen let out a loud sob then buried his face right into Roxas's chest, clutching at the material of his flimsy shirt. Roxas wasn't that shocked, he immediately began rubbing slow circles comfortingly on Axel's back as the tears kept coming. After a while he threaded his fingers into that wild red hair causing Axel to clutch at him tighter.

Roxas found himself muttering small words of support in the red head's ear. "It's okay... It's okay Ax... Shhh," he was using Sora's method of comforting, which had been pretty effective in the past. "It's alright,_"_ Roxas whispered- The whimpers came to a close which surprised him. He didn't think the method was THAT good.

Roxas was even more surprised when Axel shoved away from him. "L-Leave me alone." Axel croaked, creating more space between him and the blonde on the towel. Roxas shook his head then scuffled closer like earlier... Here it was, the reaction about earlier. Axel wouldn't look at him, he was dead set on staring at the sand, but Roxas had to make this right again.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Axel rounded on him in an instant, the tearful glare he gave Roxas made the teen want to absolutely throw himself into the ocean and die by shark attack. "Just go away! Okay?!" He hissed narrowing his eyes slightly. Roxas's shoulders drooped, but there was absolutely no way he was moving even an inch.

"No," he kept his voice light. "I don't want to leave you like this-"

"Were you just- M-messing with m-me? O-Or do you actually l-like me?" The tears began streaming down the red heads face again, Roxas's stomach lurched.

_Got to make it right... Got to make it right... _"How could you ever think something like that?" Roxas placed his hand on top of Axel's, moving in closer. "I like yo-"

"B-But Leon." Big tearful green eyes were locked with soft blue ones. After a moment, Roxas leant down and put his lips on Axel's cheek in a sweet kiss, allowing his hand to squeeze the one underneath his a little tighter.

Roxas grinned as he pulled back, leaving Axel stunned after the kiss. "I hit him," The blonde announced, showing his still-red knuckles. This made Axel let out a slightly tense laugh, almost as if he'd forgotten how to laugh out of all his crying. He clutched his stomach as he let out this strange breathy chuckle. A heavy weight had just been lifted from his shoulders...

Now he had his Roxas back.

Axel grabbed Roxas's neck and yanked him down into a searing kiss. If the other things had taken Roxas by surprise, this one _really _took the cake. Fighting through the shock he melted against Axel, loving the strong hands holding his hips and the back of his head, his own fingers threaded through the King's wild red hair. The two pushed and melded against each other, Roxas lightly pulling Axel's hair in delight. He felt the fingers on his hips tighten, and all too soon Axel pulled away for air.

They didn't pull away very far, only far enough for air- they're foreheads touching. Roxas could feel Axel's hot breath on his face, oh how he wanted more... But it probably wasn't a good idea since Axel was very fragile... To cool down the air between them Roxas turned to face the ocean and leant his head on Axel's shoulder. The red head moved closer instantly, wrapping an arm around Roxas. It was so natural between them now, funny what a few days can do...

Roxas hadn't exactly thought about it that much yet... Their closeness. He and Axel had taken to each other quite quickly, even if half of the relationship was forced at the beginning (Roxas was a complete sucker for competition...). Even though they had spent so much time together, he really didn't know anything about Axel at all. How were they supposed to have a good relationship if they didn't know each other?

After a minute of quiet, Roxas asked in a small voice, "Tell me about your Grandma... What was she like?" He wasn't sure if it was a topic he should stare clear from or not... The blonde had learnt in the past that sometimes it was good to talk about things like this, there was no point in bottling up your thoughts if they'd just end up constantly hurting.

To his relief, he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Axel smiling, his eyes shining.

"She was the greatest woman I knew," he began. "She's been there for me all my life and I'm so lucky to have known her." Roxas nuzzled into Axel's shoulders as an incentive for him to keep going. He wanted to hear all about this woman, especially since she meant so much to him.

The red head looked out to the ocean with bright eyes, wondering where he could possibly start. "Well, Grandma looked after Kairi and I our whole lives basically... Heh, she never approved much of us 'dating' people but I'm sure if she met you she'd have changed her mind..." Axel stopped to place a small kiss on the top of Roxas's spikes, making the younger teen smile.

"What was one of your favorite things about her?" Roxas asked, nuzzling again.

Axel paused for a second in thought "Well, she told great stories..."

"Really?" Roxas was rather excited. "Can you tell me one?" His Grandparents never told him stories, usually they'd just drink a lot of tea and lecture him about how his hair's getting too scruffy... Like he was ever going to attempt to BRUSH it. _Wait, I'm gettin side tracked, dammit Roxas, CONCENTRATE._ He turned his face up to look at Axel when he didn't respond, only to find the teen looking at him intently, as if he was trying to work something out. His cheeks reddened at the intensity of the red heads stare.

"What..?" Roxas cocked his head to the side causing Axel to smile. Dammit, he was trying so hard not to get nervous right now!

"Nothing... Just deciding whether to tell you something_ involving you_ or not-" _What? A secret about me? He has to tell me! _The blonde was about to protest about with-holding the information, but was cut off by a finger to his lips. The King laughed at Roxas's cute pout. "-Don't worry," he assured him. "I've got to tell you now I've mentioned it... Wouldn't be fair otherwise..." He then sighed, leaning back on his elbows. Roxas scrunched his nose up a little... What was Axel hiding...? Shutting his mouth up to listen, Roxas rested his head on Axel's lap this time, lying himself down on the towel.

Axel smiled at him, then raked his fingers through his own unruly red hair.

He had gone a bit shy Roxas noted.

"This is my most cherished child hood memory..." Axel smiled down at Roxas, who nodded up at him to continue. He settled back on his shoulders a bit more and looked out at the Ocean. "...When I was little Grandma told me a story every night before I'd go to bed… It was always the same story about a sea monster named Sarulux." He glanced down at the blonde a bit unsure, only to continue when Roxas beamed up at him. "...Sarulux supposedly had a massive serpent-like head with hundreds of yellow eyes that could see for miles and miles... It would use this sight to find children with the strongest hearts, then take them from their beds at night and... Eat them." Axel chuckled at the last part, realizing that the story was a bit gruesome for a little kid.

Axel continued speaking as if he was watching a movie play out before him, Roxas was transfixed by his story-telling. "My Grandma told me that only one person would ever be able to truly defeat the monster." He paused to tuck a piece of Roxas's hair that the wind had moved back behind his ear absentmindedly. "-A Warrior was prophesied to come and watch over the beach, protect the little kids who were sleeping safe and sound in their beds from the horrible beast in the sea."

_Whoa... If I'd been told this when I was little I would've had a lot of nightmares... _

"...The Warrior was to be a 'golden being', a person that had a strong, good heart as this would help tempt Sarulux to where they were so they could defeat him. Only a person that was honest, trusting, good, dedicated, fearless, and brave. Someone that would never hurt an innocent being was chosen. Someone that would never give up... They had to have a strong sense of justice, and most of all, would give up their life to protect others."

Roxas was enjoying this story, enjoying the way Axel delighted in telling it and also that he was learning more about him. So this was Axel's childhood, adventure? Whilst his own was far from it... The most adventure he had ever had was probably getting to ride his skateboard down to the park to get ice cream. Wow. Nothing screams adrenaline like ice cream. On the other hand, Axel's childhood was all swords and battles, no wonder Axel had such a crazy personality... Roxas looked up and smiled widely at the King, a little picture of a small Axel battling a giant sea creature popping into his head.

Axel caught his smile and grinned down at him, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he realized how enthusiastic he was getting over the children's story... How odd he must look... "Heh, I know I was stupid to believe it, but I really did think Sarulux was real…" The laughter came an end, and instead of carrying on with his tale Axel stopped and began fidgeting with Roxas's hair rather nervously.

Roxas was instantly suspicious.

"I... Ah... Can I tell you something... That... I've never told anyone else?" Axel muttered suddenly. The mood had sort of changed... It made Roxas train his eyes on Axel... Now he felt like he was being told some sort of deep, dark secret by way the red head was acting. His green eyes were hiding something...

Roxas sat up properly, now they were level. He made sure to keep his body-language open so Axel knew he wouldn't freak-out over this 'secret'. If Axel was going to tell him a secret then by god he was going to listen, and listen good!

Nodding his head he urged Axel on.

"Every night when I was little..." Axel took a deep breath. "-I snuck out of the house and came to the beach." He raked his fingers through his hair again. Roxas had been preparing himself for the worst... That wasn't that bad. So he liked the beach, what's not to like (APART FROM THE FUCKING TEENAGERS.)

Axel was on a role now though, seventeen years of not talking about his secret were catching up on him. "With this stick in my hand-" He gestured to a random stick to the right of the towel, Roxas had thought the tide had just washed it in earlier. The blonde looked at it with questioning eyes. "-I'd march up and down the sand, protecting the children of the town from the sea monster, waiting for the Warrior to arrive…" Furrowing his eye brows Axel turned his gaze to the Ocean. "I guess I never stopped waiting for him… I still come here_ every_ night." He breathed.

...Roxas inward mind-party commencing in three...

Two...

One.

_SDFGHJKL:ASDFGHJKL:"_

_EVERY GODDAMN NIGHT IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE! HOW DID I NOT COME TO THIS CONCLUSION OF COURSE HE'S PROTECTING THE BEACH I KNEW IT- _Roxas was inwardly rejoicing. So Axel stayed up _all night, _stayed at the beach from s_unset_ to _sunrise- _all to protect the children of Twilight Town from a sea monster.

Well, if that wasn't the cutest thing ever then Roxas didn't know what was. Axel was the cutest thing on two legs...

"Oh, and If you're wondering about the name 'King of the Beach', I adopted it ever since everyone started to notice me being here all the time… I can't even remember who came up with it now..." Axel mused, still looking out over the glittering moon-soaked sea, feeling proud of his confession but also worried about Roxas's reaction.

Roxas however, was in complete awe.

He never knew stories could have such an amazing effect on some people. It all came down to what made you happy, Axel wouldn't be the person he was today if he didn't believe in monsters or Warriors... Smiling, Roxas connected their hands and joined Axel in looking out at the Sea.

_Beautiful..._

They sat like that a while, just looking, enjoying the company of one another. Axel's tears had vanished which made Roxas incredibly happy, no way would he be able to handle him crying ever again. It was nice just being... Happy. This was what 'happy' meant to Roxas, he didn't like the noise of crowds, or the cliches that come with beach holidays, but damn, for once he was that love-struck teenager in the movies that sneaks down to the beach to see their crush... You know what? He loved it.

A small ring of laughter could be heard coming from Axel's lips, which made Roxas turn to look at him, waking from his thoughts. "You know what the funny thing is?" The red head asked, smiling up at the sky.

"What?" Roxas questioned back, amused.

Axel dropped his gaze from the sky to settle his eyes on Roxas. "I've found the Warrior." He whispered, quietly yet audibly.

Roxas heard him loud and clear. Loud enough to make him go into pure and utter shock. _What? _Axel thought _he_ was the Warrior he'd been searching for his whole life?! How in the hell of it did he even come anywhere close to that conclusion!? Axel's eyes were twinkling at him so bright... Any other time he would have stopped to catch his breath, no one had ever looked at him like that before... Like they could only _see _him. Nope, Roxas didn't stop to swoon at this, he was to busy freaking the BALLSACK OUT.

As Axel sat watching him he smiled seeing Roxas's eyes open wide in shock. Roxas immediately began spluttering everywhere not knowing what the hell to do. No _way. _"M-Me?! But I'm the least Warrior-like person I know-!" Was all he could come up with in a bout of genius.

Axel just smiled brighter, getting ready to defend his argument. "See! You're being modest! One of the values of the Warrior!"

What the hell was Roxas to do? Accept that he was this awesome-being sent from awesome-land to protect children? He was just a shmuck that enjoyed sleeping a lot! "I don't understand how I'm the Warrior, like, _at all!"_ His cheeks dusted pink as he rebutted.

Axel's smile grew wider. Roxas's eye almost twitched.

The red head leant into Roxas's face so that they were nose to nose. "I've always kept that dares list in my back pocket just in case I've need to test someone, then you show up, protect that kid-" He whispered, but was cut off by a very ruffled Roxas Strife.

"They were just annoying me!" He burst.

"So!" Axel leant back, gesturing to Roxas in exasperation. "You still stood up to_ six guys_, all were taller than you!" _So... I was just pissed... I-I wasn't thinking... That didn't mean anything... _Axel flicked him softly on the nose to bring him back to reality."_That_, was pure bravery." The red head confirmed. Roxas was horrified. "-Not only your bravery, but I tested you to see how much fun you could have, how _nice_ you were... I tested your limits and found you seem to have no concept of what a 'limit' is..."

"I-Is that a good thing, or a bad thing..." Roxas asked quietly.

"The best thing!" Axel grinned, then looked down at the sand, scratching the back of his neck again. "I have to admit towards the end I was kind of just... Interested..." He said sheepishly, fidgeting like he usually did when he was nervous. "...I'd never felt like what I felt with you with anyone else before."

Roxas's face exploded with color and he moved closer to Axel on the towel because holy crud he was about to die at Axel's cute confessions. The red head drew small patterns in the sand with his finger, his hand going clammy where Roxas was holding it.

"You felt so right... And... Like..." His voice seemed to catch in his throat, like something was dying to get out.

"Like what?" Roxas asked in a quiet voice.

Axel set his eyes back on the blonde. Roxas took a breath to try and still his heart. Axel continued to look at him, then, in an instant he moved forward, placing one hand on either side of Roxas on the towel, trapping him. This caused the blonde to lean back on his own hands. Axel was on his knees, leaning in so impossibly close to Roxas that his hot breath ghosted over the blondes face... Roxas kept his gaze steady, not daring to break the eye contact as Axel's lips ghosted over his mouth.

Axel stared at him a little longer, before he finally spoke:

"Like all the goodness in the _World r_adiated from you."

Our hero was speechless to say the least. Not in a million _trillion _years would he ever thought that someone would ever say that to him. It made him feel... Warm. Not just his cheeks from blushing, but his stomach, his _chest. _He didn't know what to say, but sure enough, that one little 'L' word wormed it's way from his heart right up to his head and surely, it would come out of his mouth.

"Ax, I-"

"I love you." Axel bet him to it, and _gosh DARN _if it wasn't the best thing Roxas had ever heard _ever._

Roxas paused for a second, but only a second passed before he replied, eyes shining as bright as the stars above their heads. "I love you too."

There it was now, all out in the open, and the two teens couldn't be happier.

As they smiled at each other, noses still pressed together with neither of them making a move to shift, Roxas couldn't help but feel more nervous then he ever had in his life. The rapid pounding of his heart was one of the only things making him keep up with reality as Axel's eyes continued staring at him, as Axel's hand moved to cup his cheek, _as Axel's thumb circled over his skin_.

All he knew was that when Axel leant in to kiss him, _in that moment, _he felt alive.

It was one of those kisses that started out soft- soft lips pressing against one another's in a sweet, short connection. When neither parties broke it however, it became more _enjoyable. _Roxas closed his eyes and sunk against the red head, feeling Axel's tongue lick across his bottom lip.

Then they started _moving. _

_W-Whoa!-_

"Mmm-! Ah-" The blonde gasped as his back hit the sand, only having 0.3 of a second before Axel pounced on him again. He was enjoying Axel being so... Fierce. It was turning him on to no end having the other teen pressing up against him as if his life freaking depended on it. This was one of those kisses that was _definitely going somewhere, _the slight hardness brushing against Roxas's inner thigh was clear enough evidence. _Holy crap! _

Roxas couldn't describe it, later on he'd probably try to recreate what happened in his mind later for those nights where he had certain... Needs (Yeah...)... But he'd never be able to get everything perfect. Having Axel push him down into the sand was one of the hottest things that could have possibly happened in Roxas's opinion, he'd always sort of want to be forced lustfully down into a golden beach...

Not that he was weird or anything. It's perfectly normal for teenage boys to think about these things (Roxas hoped.).

Speaking of Roxas and hopes, his hopes and dreams were currently coming true. Seriously, he was having a complete and utter fangirl-heart-spasm right now. Especially seeing as Axel had pushed so hard against his lips they'd ended up in the sand...

When Axel (instinctively, he doesn't know what the hell he's doing when it comes to making out) rolled his hips down into the blondes groin, said blonde almost lost it. Wasn't he the one that was supposed to be experienced? Now Axel had reduced him to a melty-mess in the sand! Not that he wasn't enjoying it... Hell, he was enjoying Axel grinding into him _a lot. _Enough to make him arch his back to meet Axel's hips to increase friction.

You could say Axel liked that, more or less. The red head continued rolling his hips down whilst letting out breathy moans against Roxas's mouth. He slid his hands down the blondes chest to his shorts line as the boy tangled his own fingers in his red hair, tugging gently. Axel fumbled slightly with the top of Roxas's shorts (Even though there was no zipper) as he continued the passionate lip-lock. After a bit of heated-kissing, Axel managed to hook his fingers under the fabric and pull it down a bit. Roxas was rather oblivious to his crusade, too busy relishing in the sweet friction of their groins rubbing together.

Axel started to get a bit frustrated that he couldn't get Roxas's pants down quick enough, he was so turned _on. _Breaking the kiss so that he could breathe a little and calm his fuzzy brain, Axel breathed in the fine sea air- only to gasp as Roxas continued their grinding, the blonde had his hands on Axel's hips, pulling them downwards to meet his. They were both getting needy for each other, there would be no time for fucking breathers! In no time at all (No pun intended), Roxas used his other hand to pull Axel's neck down. The blonde attached his lips to the King's neck, sucking harshly on the skin, making him groan loudly. Roxas couldn't remember the last time he'd been with someone like this, but now he had AXEL, thee AXEL, all to himself!

Speaking of the King...

Feeling more turned on then ever, Axel used this golden opportunity to re-hook his fingers underneath Roxas's shorts, and this time, it was a success. He _finally managed _to pull the boy's shorts and underwear down in one swift move as he was took preoccupied nibbling on his neck. Axel's breathing became quicker like his heart beat as he realized he didn't know what the hell to do next._ Should he... _Should he touch him? He _felt like _he wanted to touch him..._ What the hell do guys DO in this situation?_ Roxas felt him pause above him, and opened his half-lidded blue eyes to get a look at the red head.

As their eyes met, understanding overcame Roxas.

He pulled Axel down into a searing kiss as to rid the nervous look in his eyes. Axel was new to this... Roxas didn't want him to be uncomfortable at all, they could just take baby steps, that's always the safe option. Just being able to kiss Axel... Touch him... That was enough for Roxas to get a massive adrenaline rush.

Taking it slow, Roxas pulled away from there kiss slightly to capture Axel's hand in his own. They stared at each other as the blonde guided the hand lower... And lower... Sweating in pure anticipation. Axel's breathing seemed to stop all together as his hand came into contact with hard heated flesh.

Roxas was just in complete party town.

"Ah-hh-" The blonde breathed heatedly over Axel's face as the hand on his erection grasped it, then squeezed. His back arched, and Axel looked at him with eyes as big as dinner plates, his own chest rising and falling rapidly as the boy beneath him. Roxas's eyes clamped shut, his head falling heavily down onto the sand as the hand became more adventurous, stroking lightly.

Meanwhile, Axel was thinking _Holy crap! Did I just do that!? _In response to the blonde's wild panting. Roxas was almost about to just lie there and allow Axel's hand to work him to ecstasy, but _his _hands had other plans. He moaned audibly as Axel's thumb ran over the tip of his leaking shaft, this action only fueling his want to touch the red head more.

Roxas trailed his hand down Axel's chest, stopping at the fabric of his pants to yank them down, past his hips. As the red head's lips pressed against the nape of his neck, Roxas tentatively touched his thighs so he wouldn't get a shock when he _actually _touched him. A light blush covered Axel's cheeks, judging by Roxas's reaction when he'd touched him this was going to feel really freaking good. Roxas whimpered quietly as Axel bit down rather hard on his skin, but that bite was released as a loud, breathy moan escaped the red head's lips.

"Hahh- R-Roxas!" His eyes shot open, then his head collapsed into the blonde's neck. Roxas felt every small pant hot against his skin as he touched Axel, gliding his fingers up and down his erection in tantalizing pleasure. This was why Roxas had reacted the way he had... Axel couldn't find anything to possibly describe his feelings towards being touched by the blonde... It was just... Wow... Just... Out of this world.

"Ah...Axel..." Roxas's breathing became more rapid, and as Axel watched a single tear of pleasure trickle down the boys face he felt a strange knot in his stomach. He didn't know what the heck it was... But it felt really good... When he looked at Roxas writhing beneath him the knot seemed to get bigger... "A-Axel ahh-!" The blonde gasped as the hand around him tightened then pulled harshly. "Hahh- Ahhh! Ahh! _Axel!_" Roxas let out one last shaky moan then arched his back up in pure _pleasure._ That knot in Axel's stomach seemed to go _'Ping!', _then suddenly he could only see white. A sort of... _heat _ripped through his body, then that heat erupted into a thousand pleasurable, ecstasy-ridden_ tingles_. He thrust into Roxas's hand as his body rode out the waves of pleasure that attacked him from left, right, and centre.

With their foreheads touching once again, Axel and Roxas retracted their hands from each other's neither-regions, attempting to finally _breathe. _

"_W-Wow_." Axel panted, allowing a small chuckle to escape.

"I... Know..." Roxas panted back, he too laughing in the afterglow. He didn't know anything could feel that good... After a few seconds Axel rolled off him, wiping his hand on the towel then pulling his pants up in the proper place. Roxas did the same, blushing lightly at Axel's nakedness in the moonlight. Hmm... Axel looked good naked...

They both laid down on the towel, Roxas pulled to Axel's chest in a cuddle. It was strange... Five days ago this was all Roxas could really think about... He'd denied it for a long time... But he'd fallen for Axel when he had first seen him too. Snuggling into the red head's side more, Roxas thought back on all the nights he'd spent dreaming or thinking about being with Axel, and now it was really happening, he finally had the guy of his dreams.

Life was sweet!

Neither of them knew how long they stayed there like that, just enjoying their closeness. Roxas eventually moved out of their cuddle to stand up. He was excited to get this beach-patrol thing started! Axel looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow, he had probably hoped to get in some nap-time.

Roxas laughed then offered his Boyfriend (HAH! A TITTLE!) a hand up. "Come on, we've got a long night ahead of us-" Axel took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled up off the towel. He was just as excited as Roxas was.

"I think it'll be more fun with you," He smiled, thinking back on the many years of lonely nights.

Roxas blushed a soft pink, was he ever going to get over blushing like a little girl around Axel? No? Didn't think so either... "So, um, how do we do this whole 'protecting' thing…" He asked, realizing Axel was staring at his blush... Embarrassing...

"We walk up and down, simple! We'll have to get you a stick-" Axel started scanning around, it was a bit useless in the dark though.

Roxas's laughter filled the air. "Can't I just take on this massive beast with my bare hands? Aren't I awesome like that?" He joked, when he looked at Axel though he laughed even more. The red head's expression was serious as he continued to look for a '_weapon'. _

"That's not practical." He stated, still scanning around. "You'll die. We're getting you a stick. I don't need my boyfriend dying on me do I?" He asked Roxas with a smile. (HAH! SEE AXEL! YOU HAVE A TITTLE NOW! YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!) The blonde grinned, walking towards him to wrap his arms around his waist, keeping his loud, rejoicing thoughts to himself.

"I guess not…" He said as Axel's arms closed around him. After a second, he looked up at the King innocently. "Can't I have a sword?" He'd always wanted one...

"Do I look like I own a sword?" Axel raised his eyebrow causing Roxas to giggle. Axel then moved away and offered the boy his hand: Roxas gladly took it, swinging their intwined fingers back and forth in a childish gesture.

"I'm looking forward to spending these nights with you..." He mused, squeezing Axel's hand a little. Axel put his arm around Roxas's shoulders, pulling him in close. Automatically the blonde rested his head against him, then they began walking down the beach. As they walked, Axel leant down to Roxas's ear.

"I've been waiting for you all my life... I couldn't be any happier." He whispered, then softly kissed the top of his blonde spikes feeling like everything was now complete in the world because he'd now found the light.

That light... Was Roxas.

The two stayed like that for the night and many nights to come. With the rise of the sun that morning the beach of Twilight Town was soaked in hues of bright orange and gold. It was a sunlight that shined so bright, Axel couldn't help but compare it to his own Grandmother's smile. He felt as though she was watching over him, as if she was beaming down on him proudly.

She was right there, with him, like she had been through his whole life.

_You did it, you protected everyone Axel, _

_I'm so incredibly proud of you. _

_I love you so much._

The sun had never beamed so bright.

**_X X The End X X_**


End file.
